


今时今日

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在神盾局/九头蛇倒台之后，巴基跟随了自己唯一的线索。在巴基重建自己的世界再次拥有自我其间，史蒂夫提供必要的帮助。而史蒂夫的朋友们竭尽所能守护好这个世界，好让布鲁克林来的少年尽情享受他们迟来的长假。但有些东西永远不会改变：‘成为巴基·巴恩斯’就意味着‘爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯’——并为他神伤一世。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 我曾拥有的时光与机会

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themantlingdark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themantlingdark).
  * A translation of [These Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300021) by themantlingdark. 



史蒂夫长了一点点，终于，那一夏，他满十七岁了。他一直都比较健康，以他的标准来说。他的身体看见了机会，并紧抓住了。

他努力让自己的衣服穿得够久。从前它们太松垮了，但现在他所有的裤子都露出了脚踝，而衬衫则变得贴身了。但他很高兴拥有了成长的证据。甚至是骄傲的，即使只是长大了一点点。他希望自己的其余部分都会成长，就像他的头发一样——它变长了，但是剪发是要花钱的，剪刀也要钱的，所以两样他都不打算费心。

他走路去巴基工作的杂货店找他，他正在卸货车。

 

史蒂夫到达那里时，巴基已经干完活了。他正靠着建筑的砖墙，左膝曲起，脚抵着墙面。

他望着人行道，正等着史蒂夫，他疲惫的脸庞抬起，露出一个闪亮轻松的笑容，因为他看见了史蒂夫的脸庞出现在几码之外。

史蒂夫的嘴巴向右侧一歪，扭曲了他拼命想忍住的笑颜。当史蒂夫的双唇未因哮喘而变成淡紫色时，它们是深深的莓粉色。而当他健康又活跃时，相同的色泽会出现在他的双颊上。那色彩会引燃他双眸里的蓝。

他走得飞快。虽没有风，但他淡金色的发被步履生出的风向后拂开。令他看起来更轻盈。更青春。他的脸庞袒露出来，的他双睫变成了他最显著的特征。它们看起来就像是被画上去的。

 

巴基并非唯一注意到的人。

 

史蒂夫经过一间已经放下两个门的店铺，门口站着的男人们有志一同地哼了声。

“难得一见啊，一个‘三个字’的人。”【译注：three-letter man=FAG】

甚至都不是悄声低语——那人提高了嗓音。

史蒂夫连眼睛都没有眨一下，直到他看见了巴基从墙边走开，径直朝他走来。巴基紧握双拳。挺腰绷肩。下颚微微内收，眼中是掠食动物的光芒。他意图闯过史蒂夫去狠揍那些家伙。

史蒂夫连忙伸右手捉住巴基的手肘，拉扯中差点摔倒。

“那并不能算是骂人话，巴克。”史蒂夫说道，轻而快，而巴基停止，看着史蒂夫的双眼，凝望间半是狂野兽性。

“他们才不是那么想的！”巴基争辩道。

“你想称他们所做的事为‘想’？”史蒂夫说着挑起眉毛，就如他每次知道自己说的没错时所做的那样。

巴基放松肩膀，慢慢深吸了口气。

“不。”巴基屏息道。“我想用他们的牙刮平人行道。”

“拜托。”史蒂夫哼道，拉着巴基的手臂，继续自己的路程。“你说好要帮我从图书馆里把书搬回家的。你别想用打架逃避搬书。”

巴基叹息，转身。

“是，是，是，我没忘。这次少来点艺术史的书，哥们儿-那些东西很重。”

 

 

这样的事发生了一次又一次。有半数时间是他们一起外出的时候。一年又一年。

从没人议论过巴基什么，但却‘高声’低语、大声议论着史蒂夫—— **基佬、娘炮、娘娘腔** ——然后是更多的描述性内容，当他们从码头上下来，而史蒂夫正在画画的时候。

巴基希望，也许史蒂夫没有听见，因为他的耳朵不是很好。

 

 

夏夜温暖，他们正看完电影往家走去，彼此欢笑着，打趣着。巷子的一个醉汉咕哝了某些淫言秽语，巴基停下了脚步。

史蒂夫没有停止欢笑。

“算了吧，巴基。”史蒂夫哼道。“太详细了，我也只能猜测他曾亲自体验过了。”

“或是曾花钱看人做。”巴基赞同道。

那个醉汉诅咒起来，开始步履蹒跚的来追他们，所以他们开始逃跑。

史蒂夫的双脚堪堪沾到地面，因为有巴基的手臂搂在他肋下，一直帮着他。他们的脚步声落在身后，他们引来了街上路人几缕怀疑的视线，因为他们很明显是在从某些麻烦中逃脱。

“他扑街了。”巴基喘息着，回头看向身后，因为他听见了渐行渐远的诅咒。

这对友人几乎肩膀擦着肩膀，慢下脚步，走回他们的社区。

然后，巴基意识到这些年里史蒂夫很可能都听见了。他知道史蒂夫听见了大半，但他以为那些更轻的低语未被留意。

没关系的。

巴基了解史蒂夫。知道史蒂夫是不会就此退缩的。知道他是不会上当。是不会接受任何丢在他面前的诋毁的，因为，回应就会赋予那个词意义与力量。会变成默许的证据，默许那个东西就是种羞辱。

这就是为什么巴基咬紧牙根的原因。即使在史蒂夫用那双温柔湿润的双眼面带红润的笑容看向他的时候——那是他只给巴基的笑容，会露出所有的牙齿，如此盛情，会令他的双眼都微微眯起。巴基却只是逼自己记下这笑颜，因为这将是他唯一允许自己拥有的。

自从十四岁开始，他就爱着史蒂夫——在此之前就已不止是兄长之爱去爱着他了。他愿意赌上性命，赌这感觉自史蒂夫十五岁之后就不再是一厢情愿——史蒂夫进入青春期晚了一点。

巴基了解史蒂夫就如了解自己一般。史蒂夫是个空想家。是一个斗士。他向来慷慨，即使自己几乎所剩无几。他是个坚韧不屈的理想主义者。无药可救的乐观派——所以，经常会失望。

史蒂夫会在公众场合吻他。

会拉着他的手走过街道。

会给他卖晚餐，手表，和婚戒。

因为那样做才是正确的。

但巴基甚至深知这个世界。

巴基是个现实主义者。

他们会被打得遍体鳞伤，会找不到工作，会被侮辱蔑视，最后更可能被谋杀。

巴基是不会用史蒂夫的性命冒险。他已经耗费了太多年努力保护它，决不会为情欲而就此舍弃。他们所拥有的已经够多了。巴基是不会让他们变贪心的。

（第一章 完）


	2. 我曾拥有的时光与机会

史蒂夫十五岁时，医生告诉他能活到三十岁便是运气了。

 

史蒂夫十六岁时，三个街区外的一栋楼烧毁了。空气里的烟尘引发了他的哮喘，几乎杀死了他。他明白每一下呼吸都有可能是他的最后一口气。

他觉得对不起妈妈。

他知道从一开始自己就伤了她的心。她还不曾抱抱他，医生就告诉她，她的宝宝的心脏有毛病，。

随后就是鼻窦炎。

耳病。

似乎永远不会消失的感冒。

她似乎都会比自己的独子命长了。

 

史蒂夫的父亲死去了，杀死了他母亲的心中的某种东西。自此之后，她的脸庞就再也不是从前那个了。史蒂夫看过从前的照片。她看起来那样的青春。悠然地微笑着。战争开始后，她的嘴角不再翘起，永远双眉紧皱。

想到要她再次经历类似的事，史蒂夫就觉得难受。

 

当被困在床上只能看书时，史蒂夫看到了人世间的那个典范。在故事里，在油画上，在诗歌里，每个时代的，世界各地的。

悲痛。

因为死亡是唯一的永恒。

所有最感人的爱情故事都是关于失去。它永远能在观众中获得反响。甚至让最坚强的男人落泪。

而思及巴基，史蒂夫更觉难受。因为巴基‘选’了自己。情愿将他这架马车套在一匹垂死的马身上。

巴基已经为史蒂夫哭得够多了。史蒂夫是不会再冒险令他心碎的。史蒂夫此生的挚爱值得一份能延续一生一世的爱恋。

史蒂夫知道自己的名字不在那份名单上。

所以，他的心默默地保持着安全的距离，悄然地对着冰冷房间里摇摇欲坠的桌子对面那个对象笨拙地跳动着。

 

 

 

 

史蒂夫第一次试图入伍时，巴基暴跳如雷。

“你他妈以为自己在做什么？”巴基惊恐道。

“巴克，我不明白你有什么可生气的。如果我运气好，我也许还有八年时间。不妨以我的死来做些好事。”

“不许这么说！该死的，想都不许想！他们什么都不知道。他们根本不了解你。他们只是猜测。”

巴基喘着粗气，就好像哮喘发作的史蒂夫。他怒红了脸，泪水滑落脸颊。

他们之间的那个禁忌话题一直都是史蒂夫的寿命。史蒂夫的将来……或者是‘没有将来’。巴基躲着这个话题，就像马匹躲着蛇。

 “史蒂夫，这一场‘架’你必须乖乖地别管。”巴基说道，听起来却像是祈求。“等这摊狗屁事结束之后，这个世界需要你这样的人去收拾残局、重整旗鼓。就让我做一次脏活累活，行吗？”

 

史蒂夫没有（听）。

 

（第二章 完）


	3. 我不会搞太多阴谋诡计

娜塔莎没告诉任何人史蒂夫找到了谁。

她扫荡干净了史蒂夫病房里的微型麦克风和摄影机，用靴根踩碎了它们，给了史蒂夫一个无辜的笑容，在地板上留下了一小堆塑料、玻璃和电线让护士去伤神。

他们用了他们最喜欢的把戏保护隐私。

她俯身靠在史蒂夫的左肩上。他的这半边胸膛没事，所以他能拉下她，任她的重量靠在那里，用她的脖子藏起自己的脸。他们微微转动头部，轮番将嘴唇对着彼此的耳朵，假装将手指插进彼此的发间。

“有事吗？”

“嗯~~~~~”她呻吟，响亮急切，让刚刚出现在门口的护士立刻转身。“你投射出一道英俊的阴影，老家伙。”娜塔莎揶揄道，撤身，用额头贴着史蒂夫的。

“是呀。”史蒂夫赞同道，双颊上是淡淡的红润与哀伤的微笑。

“他也许永远就只记得眼前的事了。”她警告道，垂头直视他的双眼。她的嗓音低而平稳，但双眼里却满含歉然。

“我知道。”史蒂夫点头，内特看见他喉咙起伏的线条，喉结在移动，因为他喉咙发紧，他狠狠吞咽了一下。“我不会介意他是否永远记不起我了，如果这意味着他也无须记起其他任何事。如果意味着他能拥有一个干净的背景，你知道的？让他所有的思想都变成他自己的。”

娜塔莎紧绷着一笑，点点头。她想及时赶回去，暗自责怪自己对这个男人主动奉上的友谊犹豫不决。一个人不应再奢求了。

她给了他一个亲吻，不是为了表演的亲吻。嘴唇狠狠贴在他的左太阳穴上。

他微笑着表示再见，然后独坐，回想‘往事’。

有那么多史蒂夫都想不起了，尽管从没人搞乱过他的思想。

那十几年他与巴基嬉戏共度的午后都没了。

他知道它们发生过，但他记不起所有的游戏。记不得所有他们说过的话。记不得日复一日的天气。记不得他们吃过的午饭。

然后，他们长大成人，他们经年累月住在一起，但史蒂夫却早已经弄丢了所有吃着少的可怜的早餐时睡意朦胧的交谈。

他曾在无数次晚餐时放错了双膝，在薄木板的桌下碰在一起。

他知道上床睡觉前他们总是说：“晚安。”如祈祷般一次不差，但他无法透过时空听见巴基对他喊出这句回响。

他思索着自己的心神正在执着地等着什么。为什么它任所有那些轻松的岁月都从指尖溜走。为什么此刻它紧抓着那些他做梦都不敢想的恐怖。


	4. 我一直在世间行走

他的左臂无益于细微之处，即使在它功能健全的时候，更何况是现在。他将右肩强行推回关节臼里，当时他被困在航母上，希望一起都能被校准，因为肿胀开始了。这样做起作用了。但是他游泳的时候还是灼烧一般的疼。那疼痛如此鲜明而灼热，几乎令人双眼发黑。他不得不放弃。他用牙齿叼着罗杰斯的衣领，左臂腾出了游水，而右臂则能无用的垂在身侧，用双腿踢着水，为了他们俩拼命游过那条河。此刻他只是锁骨到胸下、整条上臂前后有擦伤。他的肋骨因为被砸在铁架下裂了，但它们很快会修复。他的右臂功能健全，只要他不要用它提起超过五十三磅的重物。他的右手非常健康，所以他依旧能行走与这世间，而不引来关注。

在一个卡车服务站，他看上了一个体型跟他相似的司机。他等着那人去洗手间，然后走去他的大卡车，强行拉开车门，钻进去偷了一套换洗衣服。

他只有一条线索，所以他跟着它。字面意思，当有可能的时候。起初他不得不通过‘代理’。他看着山姆·威尔逊走进医院，等山姆出来时，他尾随了这人几分钟，确保自己凑得足够近了能闻见他了。威尔逊闻起来像鲜血与罗杰斯队长。但他是高兴的，这意味着罗杰斯还喘着气。

这并不令人意外。那些枪伤并不致命。战士知道，因为是他一手造就。他……失了准头。

他看着店铺和饭店里的电视上播放着那条新闻。

皮尔斯死了。

反正，官方是如此。他知道这什么都代表不了。但他手臂里的引爆装置还没爆炸，所以不是还没人去按那个按钮，就是他们等着他自己回去。他们也没用植在他肩膀里的追踪器追踪他。至少现在还没有。也许真的全军覆灭了。或者也许是他们假设他还在跟自己的任务战斗，因为众所周知罗杰斯还活着。

而罗杰斯就是任务；是目标，修改了，消失了。是战士一直在寻找的那样东西。

他获得答案的最好途径就是那个被他射中后背的男人。

第三天，在医院外，巴恩斯看见了一位天使降临人世。

似乎别人对此都没有什么想法。

他无法确定它是否是Hashmal（主天使），是一个‘力量’还是一个‘统治者’——而他也不知道为什么自己会知道那些名字。他猜测，在它心中，他们最终都是一样的。

他半心以为这东西离开时怀里会抱着史蒂夫。当发现那双手臂是空着的时候，他松了口气。他不知道为什么。

此刻那个生物在微笑，降临之时它带着的是严酷的表情。

它看着他，又多了一丝笑意，几乎无意识的微微垂头，然后冲上云霄。

罗杰斯被放出医院时，巴恩斯跟着他回了家，躺在对面的楼顶上，看着，听着。

山姆陪着队长。帮他移动，给他带来食物。好几日。

一度，罗曼诺夫钻进史蒂夫·罗杰斯的窗口。罗杰斯听见了。威尔逊却没有。

她找出了公寓里所有的监听装置，然后又任它们留在远处，悄悄指给队长看它们藏在哪里。

在这女人身边时，罗杰斯的脸总是表情丰富。他几乎对她藏不住什么。完全不可能。

巴恩斯记得曾用一颗子弹射穿了她。一颗几乎射穿了队长相同位置的子弹。也许这两人太过相似到都不费心于秘密与掩饰了。

她倾身亲吻了队长的脸颊，还可能在他耳边轻声说了什么，然后就又从窗户溜走了。

从目前的位置上，巴恩斯能闻到新刷的油漆似有若无的味道。这栋建筑彻底翻修过了，因为自己曾将它炸成了碎片。

他看着山姆拿着一本书坐下，而史蒂夫躺在床上辗转反侧。

巴恩斯知道威尔逊不走自己就没法去问罗杰斯，所以他落地后走过一条繁华的街道，直到他看见自己需要的东西。

他偷了一部手机，用它做了搜索。

他知道自己的‘任务’在当地的一个历史博物馆里有主题展出。

他在那里还发现了自己。

那也许只是政治宣传。

却明亮闪耀而简单，以一种这个世界永远也无法成为的样子。

战士想着这是否就是皮尔斯曾经说的那个他—— **巴恩斯** ——曾经塑造了历史。

他怀疑不是。

他记得罗杰斯看到他活着时的震惊。

然后他看见了一副他觉得自己曾幻想过的图像：罗杰斯队长，长着孩子的身形男人的脸庞。

他曾臆测那种某种精神失常，但现在他怀疑那是某种记忆。目前，这是唯一他拥有的与他过往任务无关的影像，所以对他来说依旧难以分辨。

他记得无尽了武器训练。他知道如何架势那些甚至已经停产了的战斗机与直升机。他记得自己能轻易屏住呼吸十分钟，如果必须二十分钟也可以。他知道如何热线发动汽车与临时伪装。如何通过星星架势船舶。如何说英语-流利的、俄语-流利的、日语-流利的、法语-流利的、北京话、粤语、越南话、普什图语、波斯语、阿拉伯语、韩语、西班牙语、葡萄牙语、和德语-统统流利。

但他却用美式英语思考。

他的头疼了。令他紧张。他也不知道为什么。他的焦虑状况令他出汗。他已经开始有味道了。他一直尽量子啊公共洗手间清洗自己，但是那显然是不够的。在博物馆，他四周的人都在小声评论，保持距离。这意味着他正在给自己引来关注，而他承担不起这个，特别是在一个保安重重的拥挤建筑里。

他直接回到了罗杰斯居住社区，找了几条后巷，这样他就能从垃圾箱里偷吃的了，然后回到自己位于对面屋顶的位置上。

他思索着罗杰斯是否告诉过博物馆要说什么，或者博物馆是否告诉罗杰斯不要推翻他们的故事。

罗杰斯并没表现出任何职业骗子的特征。他的回答直截了当。他没有解释自己或者找借口。他很乐于被接近。他不穿西装。他不将所有的时间都花在手机或者电脑上。他没有开着辆装甲汽车。他没有安保系统。

罗杰斯也有朋友。不是很多，但是都忠诚。他令他们快乐——罗曼诺夫走进医院时一脸惨白目光呆滞，但离开时却面色红润带着笑意。山姆·威尔逊似乎不愿离开史蒂夫的身边一步。

除了处于侦查目的，罗杰斯也花注意力在身边的事物上；他画它们，并非用于以后参考的目的——反正他手机里有个摄像机能产生出更多准确的影像。队长所画的东西没一样是有用——他的双脚、他的朋友、他的左手、鸽子、皱了的纸张。

巴恩斯能听见威尔逊在告诉罗杰斯要干什么。

“脱掉这条老爷裤吧，伙计。穿着这东西没人会摸你的屁股的。”

罗杰斯没有从命，反而回嘴道。

“去跟那些在公共汽车上拍我后边的人说吧。”

没出现训斥，对话开始朝着毫无用处的方向而去。

“‘后边’？你是认真的的吗？后边。天呀。甚至不是‘臀部’。还有，你到底上公车上干啥啊？”

“下雨了。摩托车会在雨里抛锚的。”

“你就不能带把伞跑步吗？还是你已经把盾牌当伞用了？上面是不是有个伞把啊？”

“我确定你愿意回家去给自己来个温暖惬意的烤棉花糖。”史蒂夫提议道。

“而我确定你想跑出去做傻事，所以今晚我们俩都得失望了。”

这话让罗杰斯露出了笑容。

“回家去吧，山姆。我会一切都好的。”

山姆大笑起来，没理会他。

（两个）对军衔与服从置之不理的军人。

巴恩斯纳闷他们到底是怎么活了这么久的。

罗杰斯似乎很喜欢抗命。也许是因为他没被惩罚过。在大多数情况下，是无法惩罚——他太强了。

如果他知道他不会受到惩罚，那他是不会被刺激去按照告知的去做的。

如果博物馆告诉罗杰斯假装巴恩斯是他的朋友，罗杰斯似乎是不可能会服从的，这就意味着巴恩斯的确是罗杰斯的朋友。

队长还倾向于摧毁那些他不喜欢的东西。

战士还完好无损。博物馆也是。

又给他们的朋友关系加了两分。

山姆每天晚上睡在沙发上，睡了一周。他他告诉罗杰斯那里比床还舒服。几乎跟石头地板一样舒服了。

第六天早晨，山姆和史蒂夫离开去见了娜塔莎。

她给了罗杰斯队长一本文件夹，然后两个男人回到了史蒂夫的公寓，山姆给史蒂夫做了早饭。

“你不吃点吗？”史蒂夫问道，因为山姆抓起自己的包朝门走去。“我才不会糊涂到吃自己煮的东西呢。”山姆微笑，史蒂夫大笑起来。“别做任何你想做的事。”山姆警告道，在离开前说：“跟我保证。先原地不动，行吗？”

“我会乖乖一天的。”史蒂夫回答道，举起右手，手掌向着他的朋友。“此后，触目所及，也只是些糟糕的决定而已。”

“我还不知道嘛。”山姆叹息，然后点了下头，露出笑容，出了门。

队长坐在那里，望着一片虚无，面前桌上的早餐冷了。然后他摇醒自己，还是吃掉了。

洗完盘子之后，他坐下，深吸了口气，打开文件，开始阅读。

二十六秒后，他明显变得不安，开始踱步。他拿出自己的笔记本电脑，查起东西来。然后回来继续看文件。站起身。又开始踱步，并且擦掉脸上的泪水。回来读文件。跑进卫生间。呕吐。漱口。再次回来读文件。合上文件。然后，他去了自己的房间，坐在床脚上，瞪着地板，泪水滴在大腿上。他就这样一动不动，经过了日落，黄昏，直到夜幕降临。


	5. 我从不多言

在晚上十时十六分，史蒂夫能听见自己窗外有了呼吸声。他等这一刻已经等了整整一周。黑暗中他的瞳孔放大。肾上腺素在体内涌动，令他的双膝颤抖，他静坐未动。

他想冲过去，抓住巴基的衣领将他拽进来，但他等着。他不会冒险吓跑他或是引起一场殴斗。

几不可闻的吱嘎声——轻柔得就似一只飞蛾降落——纱窗被抬出了榫口，被抬起，随后吱嘎声进到房间里。史蒂夫堪堪听见那双脚落在地板上。他能听见轻柔的呼吸和一个缓慢的心跳。他能闻到体臭、混净土和腐败的面包圈。纱窗回到了窗子上的榫口里，然后窗帘被拉上。

史蒂夫慢慢向左边转过头，竖起一根手指搭在唇上，警告巴基他们正处于监听之下。

巴基点了一下头。

史蒂夫悄无声息地起身，伸出双手，要巴基的外套。黑暗间，巴基看着他。史蒂夫朝浴室旁边角落里叠放的洗衣机和烘干机歪歪头。

巴基点头，脱下衣服，顺从且迅速——由他保管者灌输给他的美德——史蒂夫的思绪却狂奔在那条令他想呕吐的‘道路’上，他急忙止住思绪将注意力集中在眼前。

史蒂夫抬起一只手，要巴基稍等，他将所有的衣服丢进洗衣机。但他并没启动机器，想要有水压良好。

巴基原地不动。对于监听的人来说，听见史蒂夫洗澡的同时还在给洗衣机装水会很显得奇怪。

史蒂夫领着巴基走进浴室，关上门，打开灯。

现在他能看见遍布巴基右肩的淤青已经变消退成了绿色，而那些伤疤则永远会在巴基的左肩上怒红着。

而巴基双眼下的阴影看起来就像他刚刚从鼻部整形手术里开始恢复一样——青紫而泛着光。

但他的鼻子直挺而对称——未曾改变丝毫。

他的牙齿也没少一颗。右侧门牙依旧微微向外，就好像它有话要说，或是有什么地方想去。

史蒂夫仔细查看着眼前的陌生身躯。现在已经如此结实而有力。以前所未见的方式被打磨。没有严重的外伤。除了肩膀上那些，并没有任何实质上的伤痕。

史蒂夫感谢上帝自己是在那里找到了那些伤疤。

满意了自己对巴基健康状况的评估，史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，随后用手指划过自己的下巴，询问的挑起一道眉毛，做出一个口型。

**刮脸？**

巴基摇头  **不** 。胡须会让他更加难以辨认。

史蒂夫点头，打开淋浴。扭满三圈热水，半圈冷水，这是他觉得最舒服的温度。

巴基撤开自己用一根在地上找到的橡皮筋绑起的油腻腻的小马尾，走进水雾里。

 

史蒂夫坐在马桶盖上等着。

他不确定要做什么。十三号特工就在隔壁。就史蒂夫目前所知，巴基也许还想着杀死自己。

史蒂夫不知道该往那里转移。他不喜欢将自己的朋友置于险境。山姆是情愿帮忙的。他忠诚、勇敢、体贴细腻，他的幽默感与暖意是一种惊人的安慰。山姆能理解走出战争回到你不再认识认得的生活里除了被侵蚀得所剩无几的心智一无所有是什么样子的。但山姆的‘造就’跟史蒂夫和巴基的不一样。而且，史蒂夫也还不确定巴基是否是个威胁。

娜特已经挨了巴基一枪了。但她是史蒂夫唯一认识擅长隐世与保密的人。他觉得也许可以去请求她在一个完全距离外给自己些建议。

水流被关闭，史蒂夫很感激能暂时休息一下，先不用看着自己的思绪原地兜圈子了。

他起身，抓过一条毛巾，巴基正好走出淋浴间。大大的蓝眼睛正看着史蒂夫，等着他稍有差池，巴基身上的水滴满防滑垫。他送史蒂夫指尖上接过毛巾，小心翼翼得就如一只野生动物接受一顿主动奉上的招待。他的表情警惕。下巴垂着保护着自己的喉咙。他所有的肌肉做出随时冲出房门的准备。

对史蒂夫来说，肥皂与香波的香气已经因为日渐熟悉而变得不易察觉，但此刻，当他在某人的皮肤上捕获它们时，它们又再次变得新鲜。薄荷与迷迭香。你可以去吃的东西。小小的慰藉。旧日的奢侈。

等巴基都擦干了，史蒂夫关掉灯，领着他们走进卧室。他打开洗衣机，希望它能模糊了两双脚的声音，以防万一有人靠近窃听。

他从梳妆台里找出一件T恤衫和一条睡裤，巴基在等着，站得笔直，高挑，赤裸，完美静立。

史蒂夫想着，如果他们知道没人在监听，他们是否会说话。他非常确定自己肯定会说些什么，但他是不确定巴基是否会回答。

当巴基穿好白色运动衫蓝色针织裤，他看起来更像是史蒂夫记忆中的那个人。温柔而明亮。

史蒂夫想如茧子一样紧紧包住他，再也不放他走。

但那是不可能的，而且，即使有可能，也很可能是一场争吵。

所以，史蒂夫只是缓缓伸出自己的左手，去拉巴基的右手。巴基紧绷起身体，目光变硬。史蒂夫保持着眼神接触，以蜗牛的速度继续移动。他的手指轻轻圈住巴基的手腕，温柔地尝试引导它抬起。

巴基抗拒了。眉宇间的皱褶令史蒂夫紧张。

史蒂夫任他的手留在原位，握住巴基的手臂。用中指，他在那片肌肤间敲敲抹抹：

 

.   _ _.   _ _.   …   .._ _..

（eggs？）鸡蛋？

 

巴基从他们的手上抬起视线，紧接着眨了眨眼，然后点点头。他跟着史蒂夫进了厨房，在那里罗杰斯挥手示意他坐到一把椅子里。

 

巴基浏览过那本依旧躺在史蒂夫厨房餐桌上的文件。内页呈现各种陈旧状态，来自各种渠道。

某些卷宗能能闻到微弱的香草酸，因为纸张中的木浆成分腐败了。

里面有两张自己的照片。一长很熟悉，因为博物馆——微微侧脸的小寸照。光滑的脸庞上带着一丝笑意。军装笔挺。短发。

另一张，他认得，因为就在一切沉入黑暗前他在玻璃倒影中看见过这副景象。

有几页的推断——大部分都很精确——关于他参与了某些引人侧目的暗杀。

有一张八十年代初期对他几缕头发做的化学分析的结果。是一个法国情报机构。不是九头蛇的。氟硝安定呈阳性。在飞行中他们曾经每隔两个小时就让他服用这东西。那是他曾接近睡眠状态的时候。

最后四页是新的。他能闻到漂白剂。纸张是明亮的冷白。它列出了位于皮尔斯家中要被当做安全屋使用的地方内的实验室里的内容。那张椅子的详细说明。

巴恩斯起初情愿认为考虑威尔逊厨艺就跟他声称得一样糟糕才导致罗杰斯队长恶心的可能性。但这才是文件里令史蒂夫作呕的关键。巴恩斯发现自己很庆幸自己胃里是空的，因为他也有了类似的反应。他合上文件，慢慢深呼吸着。

 

队长的厨艺闻着很熟练。能分散注意力太好了。

 

史蒂夫炒了一打蛋，烤了半块面包，又涂上了一寸的黄油。他切了苹果片，还带来了一杯红莓汁，然后静静地坐下，努力不要在巴基狼吞虎咽他的晚餐时傻傻望着。

 

当巴基的盘子空了后，史蒂夫弯弯手指，再次要巴基的手。

这一次，巴基伸手越过桌面，送上手心。一个小小的柔软地方给史蒂夫用温暖的指尖涂涂抹抹。

 **还要别的吗？** 史蒂夫写到。

巴基看向厨台，指指一碗苹果，竖起两根手指。

史蒂夫点头，起身取来水果。他懒散地思索着，如果自己是德国人或者法国人，巴基是否会竖起拇指和食指来表达‘2’。他将苹果切片，放到巴基的盘子里，然后重新在巴基的杯子里倒满果汁。

当巴基将最后一片苹果放在齿间时，史蒂夫挑起一道眉，挥手示意了一下橱柜和冰箱。

巴基摇摇头 **不** ，史蒂夫领着他回到卧室。他将巴基的衣服放到烘干机里，湿布料撞击的闷声和涡轮的呼呼声平凡的乏味却令人安慰。是一直熟悉的平静的声音。沉闷。是种他的窃听者们该听见的东西。

然后他们走进浴室，在那里史蒂夫打开一只新的牙刷，抹上牙膏，在水龙头下冲了一下，递给他的客人。

他轻轻敲出， **随意取用任何你所需要的东西** ，在巴基的右肩上。

 

史蒂夫有一种想笑的荒谬欲望。或者也许这种荒谬行径真的很可笑，他的幽默感是有根据的——他无法决定。过去七十年间最致命的刺客正穿着大了两号的T恤衫在史蒂夫的浴室里刷牙。这一切都光怪陆离到像一场梦。

史蒂夫离开去铺床。不久后他听见尿落进马桶的声音。然后是冲水声。灯被关掉的声音。本该有脚步声出现在他耳中时，却是一片静谧。

 

巴基尽量不使用自己的左臂，害怕那微弱的金属噪音将自己出卖给潜伏在窃听器另一端的人。本来他也真的没理由（用左臂）。他可以用叉子切蛋，用手指吃苹果和面包片。

当巴恩斯从浴室里出来，史蒂夫已经上床仰躺在毯子下了。罗杰斯拍拍自己左边的位置，那里的被单整齐的折起一个四十五度的角。一个干脆的邀请。

巴恩斯滑进被单里，思索着罗杰斯为什么将自己的盾牌留在了客厅里。这男人丝毫不畏惧飞蛾扑火般的自毁。的确，如果巴恩斯没将他从波多马克河里拉出来，他早已经死了。也许队长奇异的镇定就是源自于他的淡漠。这种自杀式的慰藉。袭向史蒂夫·罗杰斯的死亡比信件还频繁。要是真去担心这个，他早就没时间做别的事了。

罗杰斯的呼吸缓慢而深沉。他已经差不多陷入沉睡了，就在这个不久前还要取他性命的人身边。

这帮助巴恩斯信任他——史蒂夫对自身十分草率大意——知道队长能像个老友一样直面死亡，因为它是‘常客’。知道史蒂夫不是放长线掉大鱼。没有为了一招制胜的忍辱负重。他的优先考虑并不是建立起一份遗赠或是有影响力的结果。外面的世界祈求史蒂夫加入它的纷争，但史蒂夫的世界很小很安静。他的‘渴望’显示出只是‘必需品’——那些你无法争议的东西。食物。栖身之处。睡眠。洗澡。衣服。

巴基抓起史蒂夫的手——那只就放在自己的肋骨上。

 

史蒂夫将头歪到这边，看着巴基在他的掌心里敲出莫尔斯码。

 **史密森博物馆里的一切都是真的吗？** 巴基问道，然后送自己的手要回答。

 **是的。** 史蒂夫回答道。 **除了你已经死了的部分。我从来不知道。但并非所有的真相都在史密森博物馆里。**

 

史蒂夫从床头柜上拿过自己的手机，给娜特发信息。

**温迪达令一直在外面缝补（恢复）。**

**你俩可不是二十岁了。** 她回复道，所以史蒂夫想着娜特在哪里，睡了没。他觉得其实根本没有那么晚。只是今天是漫长的一天。远不止一天。

 

史蒂夫将手机放到一边，躺回床里。他看向左边，巴基蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里变成了黑色，但却睁得大大的，正等着他。巴基将掌心凑到史蒂夫的指尖下。

 **我们该睡了** ，史蒂夫写下。

巴基点点头，史蒂夫对他从容一笑。

史蒂夫看见自己表情的涟漪弄皱了巴基的五官——皱起的眉，分开又紧抿起的嘴唇，下垂的嘴角，就好像有什么东西困在了巴基的舌尖上。

 **我们不是非得睡觉** ，史蒂夫补充道，担心了。

史蒂夫摊开手心等着回答，但是什么都没到来。

 **你需要什么吗？如果你想要，我可以睡到沙发上。** 史蒂夫写道，留在的指尖栖息在巴基的掌心里。

巴基摇头 **不，** 合上手掌握住史蒂夫的手指，望着天花板。

 

 

巴基反复在心里咀嚼着‘我们’这个词。

罗杰斯两次用到这个词。

是‘我们’，不是‘你’。

一个整体。

队长没命令或质问过。也没有攻击。甚至是之前，他也只是在被激怒时才打斗。从未实施过任何致命手段，仅仅只是采取瘫痪措施。

巴恩斯没在这个男人的房间里看见打算用来修理他手臂的任何机器。除了放牙膏的小柜子里的小卷绷带和管装软膏，他没再看见其它任何医疗用品。没有电击椅。没有冷冻舱。没有关押室。没有操作员。没有医生。

他的饭食是热的、新鲜的、固体的——不是冰冷金属小罐里的限量糊状物。如果他想要，就能得到更多。他要了，他得到了。罗杰斯表现得就好像没什么不正常一样。不曾期待被感激。只是一个‘还有更多’的提议。

而现在，一张柔软的床和四根握在自己手心里的温暖手指应该激起了一些沟通的急切动机。

 

这种沉静让人不知所措——这不是巴恩斯曾经有所察觉的事。从前，狭窄的冷冻藏，跟着冰雪与虚无。不存在时间感。然后他会醒来，接受简报，完成任务，做报告，让人维修手臂，进食，消化，可能的话就更新训练，然后他会被放回冷冻舱里，然后似乎在几秒钟之后再次醒来，再重复这一切。超过三千天的杀戮、训练和生理最佳化调试。这些都是过去两周挥之不去的回忆。或者也许只是一个回忆——血红色永无尽头的一日。

但现在有了温暖与空间。缓慢流动的时间。

 **假日** ，他想道。一个他从来不曾与自己相联系的词。至少，在能记起的时候不曾。

巴基的整个身体都在刺痛，想抗拒此刻的静止。

他听着身边那颗心的每一下跳动。

一切闻起来都像队长。

床铺中心微微沉下去，在那里，史蒂夫的体重制造了出来一个凹陷，此刻正试图将他俩人拽到一起。它将他们推向彼此。史蒂夫并没试图抗拒地心引力，所以巴基也没费心。

外面有汽车通过，人行道上传来轮胎碾压声，发动机的呼啸。他听见楼下的大门打开。听见楼梯间里沿着楼梯而下的脚步声。听见门锁的苛哒声，门开了又关上，楼上，隔了两个门。罗杰斯恍若未闻，安然沉睡。不似有丝毫异常。

巴恩斯闭上眼，试图让呼吸和心跳与身边的这具躯体同步，希望它们能引领他沉睡。他不知该如何靠自己沉睡。他从未有过选择权。

花了二十分钟模仿罗杰斯后巴基的身体才回忆起来，他才恍惚入梦。

 

他在六个小时后醒来，因为队长在沉睡中翻了个身。

史蒂夫的手指不再蜷缩在巴基的手心里，但是搁在巴基的上臂上。此刻巴基的手心觉得冷，那些指头不见了，聚集在他们皮肤间的汗水暴露在了空气里。

史蒂夫的呼吸吹拂着巴基的脖子。长而舒缓的气息拂乱了他的头发，弄痒了他的脸颊。

巴基向右略略歪头，看着史蒂夫嘴唇动动，随着每一下吸气都微微分开一点点。

巴基所呼吸的空气因为出自史蒂夫的肺里而变得温热，随后‘交互共享’这个词像一只燕子一样划过巴基心里，然后从窗口冲出像来的时候一样迅速消失。

队长毫无防备。巴恩斯知道自己可以走进厨房，从厨台的刀架上抽一把三叉经典系列（厨刀），割开史蒂夫的喉咙完成最初的任务。

但莫名的，那样做感觉就像是自杀。

贴着他脖子的温暖呼吸会消失。

而这是不能容忍的。

更糟的是，巴基根本不知道为什么这个念头如此之深的困扰着自己。

他认为是因为这次他们要求他摧毁自己曾经的一切。去杀死这世界仅存的唯一认识他的人。他与他自己的历史最后的联系——与自己的最后联系。一次忠诚度的测验。九头蛇要评估他们自己的成功程度，测试出是否还有任何独立人格存在——是否有巴恩斯不会逾越的底线。是否还有记忆的残片。

也许也是一种防护手段——确保没有任何会帮助他的人残存。确保没有任何人给他食物、温暖、睡眠、平静和这种毫无根据信任感的无知馈赠。

罗杰斯是如此奇异的一个目标。他不统治世界。不制造军火。他只是一个大兵，似乎喜欢抗命并且确保世界上其他人也不用听从命令……即使这意味着人们要时不时地将自己的生活搞乱。

九头蛇应该早就想捕获队长研究他，但是似乎他们的担忧压过了他们的好奇。

九头蛇的恐惧令巴基觉得跟这个男人相处更轻松了。知道那些一直骗他的人被史蒂夫击败了让人觉得安心。他们怕他呢。

史蒂夫和他那些奇怪的盟友。

队长的朋友们显然是一群杀手，对一个人，但罗杰斯还是与他们并肩作战了。

又是一个令人安心的地方。

 

 

史蒂夫和巴基的心每分钟只跳二十下。

九头蛇的医生总是觉得很奇怪，每次他们检查时，巴恩斯的脉搏都是每分钟五十八下。他们认为血清会令他的身体更有效率，降低他的脉搏。

所以他们没错。

但在压力之下他的脉搏还是会变快，而这正是他每次靠近他的操作员时处于的状态，虽然他努力克制不要将其表现在脸上，因为外露的担忧与软弱意味着被‘擦’。

他永无止境地恐惧症下一次洗脑的来临。下一次冻结。他的大脑从来没有时间将它自己的思绪联系在一起。他没有任何比此刻更年少时的记忆。一切都伴随着疼痛被漂泊，留下的只有被武装化的思绪还醒着。

他知道如何去杀戮——用双手，用匕首，用枪支，用坦克，用汽车，用战斗机。知道如何分辨你是否被跟踪——‘尾巴’们会换衣服，但是他们没时间换鞋，所以只要看着所有人的脚。知道如何从头组装枪支。知道如何将其拆卸。知道如何把射杀弄得像一场意外。知道如何将其弄得像一个警告。

他的脉搏，在他站立行走时，是每分钟二十三下。

史蒂夫也是。

巴基很欣赏这种对称度。

每当罗杰斯在他手心里点下莫尔斯码时，巴基的脉搏就会变快一点点，而他弄不明自己的身体为何如此担忧。

他的心却不曾乱。

令人……满足，这场心照不宣的交谈。他的问题得到了回答。他所有的需要都得到了满足，甚至不用他开口要求。而贴在他掌心里的温热指尖并不……令人厌恶。

 

 

史蒂夫开始醒来时，他的呼吸变了。半梦半醒间又哼唧又叹息。双眼慢慢忽闪着睁开，有了焦距。嘴唇分开，想说话，但是有及时阻止了自己，用微笑代替。

 **早安** ，史蒂夫无声地做出口型，巴基眨眨眼表示赞同。

史蒂夫朝下看，在他们俩身体之间，巴基的手就搁在被单上。巴基翻手掌心向上，史蒂夫伸手写道。

**你睡了吗？**

巴基点头回答，史蒂夫微笑。

对巴恩斯来说，感觉起来就像是胜利。这很可笑。婴儿才睡觉。

 **早餐？** 史蒂夫敲出，巴基又点头。

巴基跟着史蒂夫走进浴室，两人轮流尿尿，然后一起冲水。同时洗手，为了掩盖住有第二个人在史蒂夫公寓里的动静。

史蒂夫还打开音乐，帮助掩饰他房间里的动静。马丁·盖伊。

 

进了厨房，史蒂夫挥手要巴基坐下，然后从橱柜里拿出一只杯子，从冰箱里拿出一盒饮料。他递给巴基一杯橙汁，然后从冰箱里取出鸡蛋和牛奶，并回去喝自己的橙汁。

巴基将杯子凑到嘴边才想起史蒂夫大可以在昨夜给自己下毒，而自己永远也不会知道。他甚至都没想到要怀疑或是小心一下。

他决定继续碰碰运气——他喝了。

那味道在舌尖上明亮而生动，冲掉了睡眠的厚重陈腐，让他更清醒了。

史蒂夫热起一只煎锅，量着面粉。洒落了一点点砂糖在厨台上。下意识地用拇指腹沾起糖粒，舔掉。摘掉蓝莓上残留的果茎，将水果倒进榨汁机里。

巴基听见汁液落在热铁上的嘶嘶声，然后就闻到了烹调薄煎饼时小麦粉被加热的香味。

当史蒂夫快速翻动薄饼时，霜紫色的蓝莓开始混合着果皮变成一种不真实的粉色调。

巴基感到一股冲动，想将手指压入那色彩中，将它涂满在自己的舌尖上，就像史蒂夫对那些砂糖那样。

史蒂夫将他们的盘子一起端上来，又去两杯立刻开始沁出水雾的水放到餐桌上。他在他们的餐盘里加上了更多的新鲜水果。红莓与草莓。色彩，名讳和气味，都如此的甜美与安全。黄油与糖浆融化交融，从成叠的薄饼上流淌而下，（这景象）太过美丽生动到让人不忍吃下。

也并不是完全不忍。

史蒂夫的嘴唇很快被水果所晕染。巴基知道自己的嘴唇肯定是同样的情况；他小心地舔着，这样他就能知道队长的唇尝起来是怎样的味道了。了解一下不太可能造成什么伤害的。

 

史蒂夫洗盘子，巴基静静的坐着。史蒂夫从烘干机里取出昨夜的衣服时，跟着。史蒂夫用两只大手熟练地叠起衣服放进梳妆台抽屉时，呆呆地看着。他没做出巴基应该穿上别的衣服的手势，他自己也没穿上衣服。

史蒂夫伸出手指，巴基送上手心。

 **需要什么吗？** 史蒂夫写道，巴基表情像是在考虑，但不确定具体内容。不确定他选择的参数范围。

 **我可以去商店卖。** 史蒂夫提议道。

巴基抿紧嘴，皱起眉，摇摇头 **不** 。他还低头看着他们的手，史蒂夫无助地望着他朋友不开心的脸。

巴基的确需要衣服。新鞋子。可能还有一副手套，如果他不想引起别人的关注的话——夏天戴手套还是要比某种武器及义肢更少引起注目。

史蒂夫会懂的。如果有必要，巴基可以再（只）借他的东西。

史蒂夫回到了客厅里，坐在了沙发上。巴基无声地照做，选择尽可能近地坐在史蒂夫身边，只差没坐到他的大腿上了。史蒂夫从茶几上拽过一本厚厚的艺术史书籍，翻开，这本书就躺在了他们的大腿上。他坐着，偶尔越过巴基的肩膀阅读着，但更多的是只看着他朋友的侧脸，看着他眼睛来来回回在书页上一目十行。

三个小时后，史蒂夫发出一声不开心的动静，因为他听见自己的手机在卧室里响起，然后恼怒地起身离开沙发。

“嗨，山姆。”史蒂夫道。

“肚子怎么样？”

“装满了煎薄饼”

“不错啊。”

“的确十分不错。”史蒂夫赞同道。

“肩膀呢？”

“好得不能再好了。”

“腿？”

“发紧，但没有疼。”

“有没正惦记着做什么蠢事？”

“我已经保证过了会乖乖呆一天的，记得吗？”

“但并不意味着你不会惦记着什么。”山姆说。

“计划是去播放上《Astral Weeks》，然后舒服地躺平。”

“Astral什么？”

“Weeks。范·莫里森。”史蒂夫说明道。

“比我还老。”山姆说道。

“比我小。马丁·盖伊不是也比你老吗？”

“对，但是马丁·盖伊是我的例外。”

“我简直不敢相信，你让我在能听《What's Going On》的时候去听《Trouble Man》。这他妈算啥，威尔逊？我还以为我们是朋友。”

“只是（为了）让你谨慎行事。”

“哈哈。”史蒂夫大笑。

“下班后用我过去吗？”山姆问道。“我可以顺路卖上张披萨什么的。”

“我，呃……我得先弄明白点东西。”史蒂夫说道。“也许明天吧，如果你有空？”

“行，就这样。你没事吧？”

“没事。就是……”

“那就好。明天如果你还愿意，就给我打个电话告诉我一声，嗯？”

“我会的，谢了。”

“没什么啦。再见，伙计。”

“拜，山姆。”

 

 

一小时后，史蒂夫再次从沙发上起身时，巴基跟着，史蒂夫将《Astral Weeks》放到唱机上——另外，是的，如果你的耳朵根史蒂夫一样好的话，黑角唱片听起来比激光唱盘听起来他妈的好太多了——然后满足地躺到床上。

《Slim Slow Slider》总是令史蒂夫呼吸困难。让他感激这是最后一轨，因为没有任何一首歌希望跟在这首歌之后。唱片转完之后只剩下扩音器里柔和仁慈的嘶嘶声。

这首歌将他掩埋在愧疚里，令他想起巴基。让他想象着从前巴基得有多么的艰难——得眼睁睁看着他的挚友在他们正青春时就日渐消亡。史蒂夫知道自己坚信去打架令情况变得更糟糕。而巴基却一直都对此该死的温和。他不会喊叫。他那么耐心。史蒂夫不知道（他）是怎么做到的。如果他们的位置对调，史蒂夫会对着巴基尖叫让他照顾好自己。史蒂夫想着巴基的镇定是否源自于克制。源自于他拒绝接受史蒂夫从一开始就难逃一死早已支离破碎，假装史蒂夫就只是个再普通不过的男孩。

现在史蒂夫看见了被压在钢梁下的巴基。一只陷在陷阱里的狐狸，还在挣扎，从不曾自哀自怜。从不曾担忧那个他忘记曾经成为的英俊贴心的男人。

史蒂夫决定了，现在让他要来为他们两人担忧吧，就如巴基在他们年轻时所做的那样。一场他们那时便进行却从不自知的交易。如此突然，如此悄然，就连上帝都未曾看透觉察。

最近史蒂夫常常在怀疑‘他’其实从没看着他们俩。这样再好不过了，因为‘取舍’就表明‘他’是个施虐狂。

 

 

 

史蒂夫炒了六个鸡胸配面包给他们做晚餐。这样似乎有点太简单了，所以他用焦糖核桃和樱桃干做了一大碗沙拉来配。

当他发现做糖果仁有多简单时，他正在随便浏览自己的iPad。他简直不敢相信。取一大勺黄油，四分之一杯糖，和一杯果仁，把它们统统倒进五分热的平底锅里，搅动，直到一切都均匀地沾上了糖浆，然后倒在羊皮纸上，马上摊开，以免变硬了成一大坨。第一次之后他了解了最后的步骤。大块的是很好吃，但是撒在沙拉上却并不理想，其实这是史蒂夫给自己从开始就想做好多焦糖核桃仁找的借口。

巴基吃下第一口樱桃核桃沙拉时瞪大了双眼。自那之后他一直绕着它们吃，所以最后剩下了好多。将最好的留到最后。他们年轻时巴基就经常如此。史蒂夫想着巴基是否还记得。

 

 

为了怕弄出两个动静，他们一起洗澡。巴基瞪着史蒂夫腹部和后背上的弹孔。右肩上的刀伤。左大腿上凌乱的伤疤。

史蒂夫指指环绕着巴基右臂关节上的淤青，然后拉过巴基的手。

还疼吗？史蒂夫轻敲道。

巴基摇摇头不，看着史蒂夫的脸。

伤口和擦伤已经几乎消失了，但史蒂夫全身湿透，看起来就像他又溺水了。第一次看见这景象时，它令巴基的胃部扭曲，而现在它依旧让他不心安。

巴基开始要用肥皂洗头发。史蒂夫温柔地阻止了他，将他的两手引领到身侧。史蒂夫拿过洗头水倒在手心里，然后抬手开始揉巴基的头发。

 **闭上眼睛** ，史蒂夫在巴基的头皮上轻敲，就像一只母鸡轻柔地斥责一只鸡崽。

巴基闭眼。很快五官变放松下来。

史蒂夫知道原因。他自己就喜欢去理发。发型师首先为你洗发，让一双全新的手去做如此熟悉的事感觉十分美妙。而那双手永远那么小心翼翼地触摸你，就好像你会碎掉一样。那种温柔会令你觉得你也许真的是易碎的。你闭起眼，微微仰头，在满是的剪刀、剃刀和陌生人的房间里亮出喉咙……而后却没有被伤害。而一切闻起来都是干净而柔和的。

史蒂夫每个月至少要去修剪两次。有时候当他需要触摸的时候则更多次。

史蒂夫从支架上取过淋浴喷头，给巴基的头发冲水。细小的水流弄痒了他的头皮，他的眉毛抬起来。

当史蒂夫从发根开始在巴基的发丝里涂上护发素时，巴基的头在脖子上晃来晃去。史蒂夫用双手扶稳住他的头。再次给巴基的头发冲水时，他希望自己能有更多的可以给他。

 **你可以睁开眼睛了。** 史蒂夫敲出。

巴基睁开双眼。睫毛湿润，聚拢成针状。水珠如露，栖息于上。史蒂夫想将它们舔掉。想感觉巴基的胡须摩擦过自己的嘴唇。已经那么久那么久。他怀疑巴基是否还明白什么是爱。一个从一开始就如此虚无缥缈的东西。复杂。疯狂而迷乱。不可或缺。

巴基的眼睛再次落在史蒂夫右锁骨下的那道鲜红上。

史蒂夫扭身抓起肥皂，在手指间转了几下，然后递给他的朋友，好让巴基的心神暂时脱离开血腥与杀戮。

 

 

当他们在床上躺好了，巴基一直送上自己的手，掌心摊开，往史蒂夫的指尖下帖。想要他不曾问出的某个问题的回答。

史蒂夫敲道 ， **我能为你做点什么？**

巴基就只是抬着手，晃一晃作为回答。史蒂夫描绘着巴基掌心里的纹路，指尖拂过硬茧，努力思索着说点什么能让人想得通又不会无意义并引起不安的话。史蒂夫害怕出发他朋友心中的回忆，因为他不知道那些回忆是好是坏。但他也不想陈词滥调。巴基值得更好的。

还没来得及提出任何话题，史蒂夫就被巴基的呼吸分散了注意力。

不稳。

大声。

过快。

 **你还好吗？** 史蒂夫敲道。

巴基抬眼，眼帘半垂，点了下头，然后又用手心托了托史蒂夫的手指。

史蒂夫继续描绘抚摸。用指甲轻轻刮过巴基的手心，听见一声轻喘。微微掐了一下指缝间的嫩肉，从巴基喉咙里惹出一声低语。

史蒂夫停下，巴基抬头，害怕了。

史蒂夫对他一笑，竖起手指放在嘴唇上，然后下了床，拉出一把椅子。爬上去，拆下天花板上的灯座，从灯罩里找出微型麦克风。然后他离开房间，随身关上房门。

客厅里，史蒂夫从前门旁边架子上碗里抓起折叠小刀，从里面弹出一字螺丝刀，从地板旁边的通风口上拆下网格篦，取出藏在后面的微型麦克风。

在厨房里，史蒂夫用胡桃钳砸碎了这些麦克风，一边喝水，一边等着。

起初，他能听见的只有冰箱的嗡嗡声。

三分钟后，隔壁单元里有抽屉被拉开。铰链的声音，两把锁的咯哒声。随后走廊里传来脚步声。最终，门口传来敲门声。

史蒂夫无声地走到门口，从门镜里往外看。他看见了十三号特工，出现在被被门镜扭曲了的走廊里。他弹开了自己的门锁，将门打开了一道缝，用身体挡住。

“我能借一杯面粉吗？”她问道，力图变现得轻松，但浑身都散发着罪恶感。

史蒂夫微微颦眉。她知道他知道了。

“我漏掉了哪个吗？”史蒂夫问道，她叹息。

“没。”

“那，一切正常。”

“它们是用来保护你的。”

“如今微型麦克风都能挡住子弹了？”史蒂夫问道，没有笑容，满是疲惫。“我早就明白这个道理了。”他说，没有得到回答。

他关门上锁。他知道自己在这里有隐私的日子所剩无几了。他们会切断他的水或者电。声称是他这边出了问题。编个借口派个人进屋来，这样他们就能看一眼他，然后再次在他的房子里装上窃听器了。某个双手太光滑指甲太干净的水管工或者电工。一个过于昂贵的发型。一箱子看着就不够用的工具。

不过，目前，暂时不会有人偷听见这事了。巴基的叹息只会属于他自己。

 

等他回去时，史蒂夫的床上空了。他的皮肤抽紧冒出了鸡皮疙瘩，身上所有白金色的毛发全都倒立了起来。

他穿过房间，拉开窗帘，看向窗外，但只看见街上的两个年轻女人，正跟一只凶巴巴的大狗走在一起。

史蒂夫看着那只狗，想看看它经过自己窗下时有没有注意到什么异常。

什么都没有。

他双膝瘫软下去，两肘落在窗台上，任自己的呼吸开始发抖。他不确定自己是应该等着还是去寻找。如果他离开，他不得不再次清除一遍窃听器。他也不能在特区里遍地寻找而不招致怀疑。通常，不论他做什么都会有人看着。而随着时间持续，巴基有可能去了任何地方。他可能就在十步之外，而史蒂夫却看不到他。他一直都活着，而史蒂夫却连知道都不知道。更没有守他身边。任左拉夺走了巴基，把他变成了个玩意儿。两次。

史蒂夫一直觉得自己的灵魂里有某些瑕疵。觉得它本来应该告诉他巴基还活着。觉得自己应该从骨子里就感觉到。（觉得自己）应该跳下火车把巴基拖回去。

史蒂夫的在认知上的愚蠢对他信仰的撼动远远超过了索尔与阿斯嘉德的存在。

 **我怎么能不知道啊？** 是一个他几乎时时刻刻都在扪心自问的问题。

史蒂夫想着自己是否应该继续将自己的心跳当成自己朋友仍在呼吸的证据。他一直都感觉没了巴基自己是活不了的。也许自己是对的。也许这就是‘同生共死’。

他叹息一声关上窗帘，转身坐在地板上，夜晚的冷空气透过纱窗沁入，冰凉了他脖颈上的皮肤。

他的右肩因为身体的紧张疼了起来。它一直恢复得很好，但是组织依旧会因为新伤和总是不动而紧绷。

这种时刻史蒂夫总会觉得也许痛哭一场会感觉好点。但过程中没必要，也许过后可以。觉得他可以释放某些东西。令自己的内心放松。目前，他还有足够的自控，哭一场也许能成为一个选择。他可以屈服，通过眼泪和哽咽抽泣释放出所有痛苦的毒与紧绷的痛，或者深呼吸二十次然后提醒自己一切本可以更糟糕。

 

他先听见巴基猜看见巴基，看见他正从黑暗的浴室里走出来。

史蒂夫的微笑在颤抖。他无声地嘲笑着自己居然忽略了这么明显的地方。他的眼睛湿了，但还没湿到变成滂沱泪海。这些眼泪会蒸发掉。此时此刻，它们只是模糊了他的视线而已。

史蒂夫爬起身，无声地躺回床上，拍拍身边的枕头。巴基躺在他身边时，他的身体歪了歪。史蒂夫任由床垫的下陷将他带向左侧，顺势侧躺。

巴基仰躺着，双手交叠搭在上腹部，歪头对着史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫望着巴基脖子上的动脉。

微微凸起。就像他自己的。

史蒂夫强迫自己的肌肉放松下来，微微陷进床垫里。

他等着，直到自己深呼吸了十二次，然后慢慢地伸手探到巴基的手肘窝里，敲出。 **抱歉。我们刚才到哪里了？**

巴基的视线一下落在自己的右手上。

黑暗间，史蒂夫微笑，食指压进那捧起的温暖手心里。他从外向内画出一个螺旋型，然后又反向画回去，直到他的指甲沿着手指根的崎岖而上。他缓慢地描绘过每根指头，就像一个孩童在画一只火鸡，每次史蒂夫擦过靠近掌心的敏感皮肤时，巴基都会微微倒抽一口气。

 

巴基闭起双眼，关闭起一个感官任其他感官彻底接管。集中精神在轻轻划过的光滑的短指甲上。

不是抓挠，而是某种骚弄。

没有‘致伤’。

巴基思索着这是否意味着这样的触摸就是‘治愈’。

没有‘疼痛’。

也许是‘欢愉’。

史蒂夫循着掌心的纹路，然后沿着手腕内侧的筋腱轻轻骚弄着。他压下手指，这样就只有指腹滑过手肘窝里薄薄的皮肉。巴基哆嗦了，颤抖于自己的身体对这些触摸有如此明显的感知。史蒂夫的手游弋而下，平贴在巴基的手臂上。更大的接触面——史蒂夫的整只手都贴在那条手臂上，随着它的弧度起伏，直到他们手掌心贴在一起。史蒂夫用自己的拇指刷过巴基的小指外沿，感觉到巴基回应了这个手势。

“‘神明的手本许信徒接触’”巴基吟诵道，随后困惑地睁开眼，无法理解自己嘴巴刚刚做的事。

“‘掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。’”史蒂夫吟咏完，几乎自言自语。

巴基猛转过头。他感觉就像是史蒂夫看见了他是思绪。

“只是莎士比亚，”史蒂夫安抚道。“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。我们上高中时读过。”

巴基微微皱起眉。他记不起教室或老师。他等着，希望剩下的话能浮出水面。当什么都没等来之后，贴着史蒂夫手掌上的手推了推，催促他给予更多的触摸。

史蒂夫嗯了声从命，一路沿着巴基的手臂抚摸而上，揉捏挤压着肌肉。他将手指伸进过大的T血衫的袖口里，捧起巴基的肩膀，然后越过布料，跨过锁骨，包住脖子，一路滑到巴基的耳后。史蒂夫手指穿过头发时，巴基呻吟起来。他朝史蒂夫微微歪头，亮出更多的头皮。史蒂夫接到暗示，用手指梳理着发丝，直到他开始怀疑巴基是不是已经睡着了。

巴基的呼吸很慢。脉搏低而平稳。双眼闭合，面部肌肉松弛。但是随后他喉咙里传出某种轻柔的声音，所以史蒂夫靠得紧了点，按摩着巴基的脑袋。这样几分钟后，巴基向左转头，让史蒂夫按摩右边。巴基的眼睛这样转开了后，史蒂夫就不用忍着微笑了。他任自己对着那头越来越纠结的乱发露出大大的笑颜。

等巴基满足了，他躺直身体，史蒂夫想着下面该做什么。当他开始要收回手时，巴基睁开眼，小女人生气一样撇着嘴。

史蒂夫决定继续‘梳毛’，因为想不出更好的注意。他用无名指尖重新理好巴基的眉毛，温柔地抚顺短小的毛发，根据生长的方向。随着史蒂夫指尖轻轻的抚摸，巴基额头上的褶皱平了。

史蒂夫就这样描画过巴基的五官。小而轻柔的触摸融化了其下皮肉里的紧绷。当史蒂夫描绘巴基的耳朵时，他能听见他朋友的呼吸变快了。他微笑着，像按摩巴基的头皮时一样，用手指梳理过巴基的胡须。下颚的硬朗线条变换，皮肤绷紧，巴基微微仰头，邀请更多。史蒂夫小心翼翼地将手放在巴基的喉咙上，害怕收到用力千百倍的同等‘对待’。但巴基并没紧绷身体，也没移动，更没发出任何不愉快的动静。他闭着双眼，用嘴巴轻而迅速的呼吸着。史蒂夫放松下来倾听着自己指尖刷过时巴基胡茬的低语。那胡须感觉起来坚硬而美好，其下偶尔一窥的丝滑皮肤时不时挑逗着史蒂夫的神经。

【注释1】原文中所引述的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》原句为For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. 文中中文版翻译为朱生豪译版。

当史蒂夫触摸他的胡子时，巴基发出一声小小的声音，史蒂夫微笑，非常小心地移动手去触摸巴基的睫毛末梢。巴基缓缓吸了一口气，屏住，静静地等着。史蒂夫爱抚着巴基眼皮薄薄的皮肤。那皮肤像丝绸一样在他的小拇指下滑动。他以巴基的脸中心为起点，向下轻轻画出一条线，爱抚过那鼻梁光滑起伏的曲线，然后落在唇上。

最后一下，令巴基微微倒抽了口气。为感觉自己的嘴唇被那温暖的皮肤刷过。他的下唇被史蒂夫的指尖捕获而下陷。史蒂夫在没有弄伤他的情况下，就打开了巴基的身体。一个不出血的血肉之口。巴基早已忘却了对他来说还能有这样的事。

史蒂夫没有停下动作，任手指滑过巴基的下颌，越过喉结。他将这碰触延伸向巴基的脖子，陷入锁骨间的窝洼，然后一路描绘过胸骨，撩动了路途上的毛发。

 史蒂夫的手指感觉起来就像一个铅坠，悬在巴基的心上。是他双乳间平衡安逸的挑逗。两只肉粉色的乳头，同时渴望着触摸，又同时被拒绝了期寄。

但还有别的东西躺在这条经纬之上。更饥渴，更狂野，更孤注一掷的绝望。

史蒂夫的手指越过心口窝，来的了腹腔边缘，下压。他要用肚脐‘勾’住巴基，然后再去搔痒巴基的下肋。他想知道那里是不是还有那个反射反应——裂开嘴里露出的牙和气喘吁吁的笑。

但令一个回应打断了史蒂夫的实验。

巴基微微蜷缩起身体，然后是双膝。他的呼吸变得快而短。

史蒂夫低头，看见盖在巴基腰上的被单支起了小帐篷。他本来一直看着他朋友的脸——看着巴基分开的双唇与忽闪的睫毛。

回想起来，史蒂夫觉得自己应该事先就预见到这种情况。

他能闻见濡湿了棉布的精液。

他想到了脊髓损伤。身体自我重新激活的方式：取代生殖器，以至于触摸嘴唇或胸乳便可激发性高潮。

但巴基的脊柱并没有断掉。他的神经只是饥渴着。他从未有过愉悦的碰触。没有属于自己的时间。几乎没有过一丝自我感官。

对于一个一直空着的胃来说，即使是一口，也像一场盛宴。

史蒂夫摊平手，温柔地抚摸着巴基的肚子，肋骨边缘的制高点，拇指勾住剑突软骨（胸骨窝）。他低头亲吻了巴基的肩膀，出于习惯——对史蒂夫来说，也没那么长时间。

他不会躲避，或者扭开身。不会让他的朋友感觉愧疚或者羞耻。

史蒂夫知道性并不代表爱。这也并不是说性就成不了爱。但，在最基本的层面上，性是种必需品。与食物与温暖无异。所以女孩会磨蹭毯子而后颤抖着醒来，而男孩则做让他们内裤黏腻的性梦。天性使然。

 

巴基躺在那里粗喘着，不能相信自己从不曾感受过这一切。不能相信自己居然就能‘那样’活下来了。

每次他们将他放进冷冻舱时，他几乎都在无法理解原因地祈求。而，即使如此，他也只是在祈求他们能看着他。就只是看着他的眼睛，在他被‘淹没’时能给他点可以‘抓着’的东西。一点点除了刺骨的冰冷疼痛之外可以专注的东西。一点点对又一次出色完成任务的奖赏。但，至多，他们会在他敲玻璃时抬头看一眼——也只是为了确定他不是想要敲碎玻璃逃生。一旦他们确定了他只是在‘胡闹’，他们就会回去看着图表。

巴基记起有个医生是不同的。

他不是九头蛇的人。

最后一分钟发生了意外。被绑架来，被命令缝合巴基的头皮。那人一直在为不能局部麻醉而道歉。他非常非常小心地缝合着。巴基现在依旧能在后脑勺的头发下感觉到细微的疤痕。均匀的点完美地分布在针与线穿过的地方。就像盲文，永远铭记下那缕轻柔。给了巴基证据；这人世也曾有过一缕为他而存在的温柔。他依旧无法记起是谁击中了他的后脑，或是用什么击中的。但是他记得那医生问他还好吗？问他的名字并没得到回答，没意识到那些岁月里他是没有名字的。那么亲切地碰触巴基。

然后，等伤口一缝合好，皮尔斯就让巴基杀了这个人。巴基还以为那只是个玩笑——他知道有这种东西存在。或是个错误。没有简报。没有计划。没有准备。他知道自己如果敢弄伤自己的某个‘同事’，就会被‘擦除’，然后不给食物就被冻结——他从很早很早之前就吸取过‘教训’了。

巴恩斯微微皱眉，看着皮尔斯，等着那人露出笑容，或者一挥手示意其实一切正常。他们显然并未处于险境。而且他们需要一名医生。

皮尔斯翻了下眼睛，射中了那医生的后脑，然后告诉技术员‘擦’他。

 

皮尔斯吸取了教训。他抢在史蒂夫还没机会向巴恩斯展示温柔时就试图让巴恩斯杀死他。巴恩斯不得不承认，这样做的确惊人地有效。皮尔斯一直是个聪明人。

现在巴基想的是，是否还会有人来从他这里夺走‘温柔’。史蒂夫满怀希望又轻信于人。巴基担心史蒂夫无法预见，所以他决定由自己亲自戒备。

 

 

史蒂夫最后摸了下巴基的小腹，然后从床上坐起身。他走进浴室，打开水，等着水变暖了，然后弄了条湿毛巾，又抓上一条小毛巾。

“给，”史蒂夫说，非常地轻柔，送上布巾。“你可以擦擦自己。”

巴基像被扇了耳光一样一缩。嘴角下垂，嘴唇微微张开。眉心皱起，双眼瞪大，变变湿。（惨遭）背叛的画面。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫低声道，在床边跪下。“我说了什么吗？”

巴基没法令自己说出那个字。他深吸了三口气，然后伸出手指，在史蒂夫的掌心里敲下W-I-P-E。【wipe：擦；抹去，擦除。】

史蒂夫能感觉到巴基的手指在哆嗦。他默默记下要从自己的字典里划去‘擦’字，从今以后，要在人类能力可及的范围内尽量做到措辞准确。

“我很抱歉，巴基，我不是那个意思。”史蒂夫屏息道，而巴基手的颤抖侵入了史蒂夫的嗓音里。“是我口误。我不是要伤害你。我保证。这是湿毛巾布。是给你用的。这样你就可以……”史蒂夫跳过‘清理’和‘洗净’——都太接近‘擦’——“……弄掉你皮肤上的精液。这条小毛巾是给你在之后弄干自己用的。然后我就能在给你找一条睡裤穿上了。”

听见这些话，巴基慢慢放松下来。从前（得到）的回答都是那么的直截了当或是早就准备好的。新奇事物总是令人鼓舞。他又深呼吸了几次，然后点点头，拉下裤子，接过送上的湿巾。史蒂夫去取干净的底裤，并给予了巴基一些隐私。他去厨房给他们倒水时，顺路将湿布丢在洗衣篮里。

 

史蒂夫希望自己可以扭转时空。这人世仿佛总是将一切都变成错。

他知道在一场性高潮后你会有多么的不设防。你的整个身心都无遮无拦，彻底打开，准备着被抚慰，被联系。你那种迟缓无助的状态感觉起来怪异地令人感觉愉悦。然后，不知道哪里出了错，史蒂夫却拙口笨腮地在巴基处于这种状态下时说了最不应该说的那个字眼。

史蒂夫又想哭了。他不知道自己是否坚强到足以应对这一切。但没有人，所以他别无选择，只有孤注一掷。

 **本来还可能会更糟。** 他告诉自己，然后提醒自己所有安慰人的话听起来都很真实。

**本可能巴基已经死掉。**

**本可能我已经杀了他。**

**本可能坠机时我已经死了，而现在就再也没人能帮助他了。**

**本可能我们还在给九头蛇卖命。**

**本可能他的面具不会掉下，而我永远也不知道真相。**

**本可能他已经彻底变成行尸走肉。**

**本可能他任我溺死。**

**本可能他质疑我所说的一切。**

**本可能有其他人抢在他到达这里之前就抓住他。**

**本可能他躲进某个角落永不出现。**

史蒂夫温柔地送上水杯，递给巴基。

巴基摇摇头。

“你先喝。”巴基低语。

史蒂夫点点头。必须强忍着不要哭出来，他一口气喝下半杯，然后又是半杯。

满意了史蒂夫的证明，巴基喝了自己的那杯。史蒂夫接过空杯子放在床头柜上，然后倒进床里。他一直将自己的左手放在毯子上，手心向上，以防巴基想握住，或是想在里面写下自己的心思。

 

巴基试图随着史蒂夫入睡，就如前夜那样。史蒂夫的呼吸快而凌乱，脉搏很高。床时不时的会颤抖，因史蒂夫下肋的突然舒张而颤动。

巴基歪头向一侧，想看看队长怎么了，他看见史蒂夫的脸侧挂着一道亮晶晶的湿痕。

**眼泪。**

巴基一直将它们视作大脑出血一种形式。是受伤的预示，故此，是疼痛的证据。是欢愉的反义。

巴基将自己的手指探进史蒂夫手心里，慢慢地，慢慢地，画出了一个螺旋……


	6. 我似乎细思了忘却之事

史蒂夫醒来时，巴基的手指盖在他的手指上。

 

此刻正值清晨。微光薄暮。外面的街道寂静无声。令整个世界感觉起来都更小更旧日。

巴基睁着眼，正看着史蒂夫转过头，但双眼依旧带着一丝戒备。

史蒂夫想吐了。

“我不是故意要让你伤心的。”史蒂夫哑声道，嗓音因睡眠而低沉紧绷。“永远别让我伤你的心。”

史蒂夫看起来像又要哭了一样，巴基用中指尖抚摸着史蒂夫的手腕内侧，想安抚他，分散他的注意力。

史蒂夫闭上眼，但脸部还紧绷着。脖子也是。

 

巴基暗退一步审视着（眼前的）局面。

**史蒂夫给了我欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、欢愉、和痛（苦）。**

**痛（苦）是个离群值。**

**概率总是在某种程度与其相抗。**

**于其相抗便是‘深思熟虑’，** 他决定。

**而它的表达方式也有差异。**

**不是一个动作，而是一个词。**

**并非出于刻意，故此是意外为止。**

**是一个口误。**

**是一次对动词定义的不严谨。**

**英语在此事上有过错** ，巴基斗胆道。

**英语和皮尔斯。**

**主要是皮尔斯。**

**还有那张椅子。**

**还有那些技术员。**

**九头蛇。**

**可能是历史。但，不——史蒂夫就在一座历史博物馆里。史蒂夫只是在这种有歧义的语言里转错了弯，不小心闯进了这场毫无戒备的混乱里。他根本没可能知道是九头蛇‘篡改’过那个词的意义。**

 

 **不是史蒂夫的错** ，巴基定论。

 

他翻身，伸手去摸再次出现在史蒂夫脸颊上的湿痕。在巴基手指的铬合金下，史蒂夫的皮肤是一种瘢痕般的粉色。但是，如果巴基能看见另一边，史蒂夫的皮肤表面会在金属中倒映出来，让巴基的手看起来是温暖的玫瑰色。让他变成‘史蒂夫’。

 

巴基用擦掉那些九头蛇散播的眼泪，用九头蛇制造的手臂。

他在心里一遍遍重复着那个词正确的解释，直到‘ **擦** ’变成了‘ **史蒂夫流泪时你对史蒂夫脸颊做的事。** ’

 

巴基发现奇异地让人感觉满足——从自己过往的‘爪’与‘牙’间夺得这么一小点胜利。把某些东西变成自己的。修复它。

 

抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊也让人奇异地感觉满足。

史蒂夫闻起来困倦又温暖——如果这种东西真的有气味的话。

巴基推理其一定是有的。

**睡眠’闻起来是沾湿在棉布上半干的口水。是史蒂夫毛孔里隔夜冒出的油脂，让他的五官发亮。是淡去的洗头水香气。是史蒂夫彻夜躺在床垫上腋窝与双腿间的麝香味。**

**温暖’要更复杂些。**

**但这种温暖并不是太阳的那种温暖。这是一种可以碰触的暖意。一种重要的温暖。从没人想过要去触摸太阳。它是遥不可及的永恒存在。**

**史蒂夫闻着温暖是因为他活着。温暖的味道就是呼吸的香味。皮肉可以因暴露或死亡而变冰冷，但呼吸却只能是温暖的。**

巴基能够闻到史蒂夫的呼吸。

**其间还残存着一缕他刷牙时的薄荷香气。而其中有一缕锈味，来自他血液里的铁，也许。同时又带着微弱的花朵气息——就像某些花心里的那种调子，闻起来有点像粪便。**

**很……亲切（nice）** ，巴基决定，虽然这个词感觉有点单薄、含糊不清。还主观，这可是不能宽恕的罪——英语在巴基的认知里依旧上不得台面。尽管如此……

 **亲切（nice）……** 巴基，再次想着，反复斟酌着这个词。

**‘恶意’的对立（反义）。**

**‘和善’的远亲。**

**而，是的，史蒂夫一直都是和善的。**

**但量化这些东西是如此的困难——它们总是伴随着主观解释：慷慨、博爱、怜悯、温柔、仁爱、深情、体贴、善良、热心、与人为善。**

**亲切’而‘和善’又相对‘什么’和‘谁’而言？**

**在史蒂夫的案例里，（是与）世人和万物（相比）** ，巴基斗胆。

**但，史蒂夫闻起来亲切是因为他本就亲切？还是他亲切是因为他闻起来亲切？或者两者毫无关系。**

巴基恨这样。太难以忍受了。语言表达里永远也没有确凿的校样。他更爱数字。事物加加减减，然后你就能立刻知道得数了。

 

史蒂夫翻身转向巴基，带着实实在在的温暖而来。

 

温度一向被巴基所敬仰，因为它的可测量，其效果亦是如此。

**九十八点六度。**

**完美。**

测量（得出的）结果无可非议。

它们是客观的。

说出‘史蒂夫的鼻尖相距巴基的鼻尖二点三厘米’要比解释‘为什么史蒂夫的鼻子此刻的位置要比处于二点四厘米的位置 **更胜一筹** ’或‘为什么与罗杰斯队长间的距离缩短时巴基的满足感会增加’要容易太多太多了。

他俩嘴巴之间的距离是七厘米。

一个事实。

简单。

而突然变得难解的——或者是有一丝恼人的——是相对性（论）。

七厘米在通用比例尺上趋近于无。几乎无关紧要。

但，在原子层面上，却相当地严重。

巴基感觉自觉在这件事上要与原子结盟。

他搜肠刮肚寻找答案时却发现自己的腿早就试图提供证明了。

一次替换早已完成。零接触和客观距离早已变成了零距离与客观接触。

巴基左大腿内侧与史蒂夫右胯之间的间隔此刻是‘零’，因为巴基不知何时勾起了腿。他并不记得有这样做。他的左手还正捉着史蒂夫的衣襟，挤在他们俩胸口之间。传感器告诉他有湿意。他一定是把史蒂夫的眼泪弄到了他的T血衫上，就在他移动手……的什么时候。

 

在巴基大腿内侧上的那个‘零’正在随着每一分每一秒变得越来越引人注目。

**0** **距离** **>** **0** **接触**

‘更少即是更多’这个说法在巴基的脑袋里冒了泡。

又是英语。这次却是个无耻的谎言……很坦诚，就‘英语’而言。这种语言甚至没有试图掩盖它有多么的不准确。

巴基勉强对此表示敬意。

然后令一个‘零’出现在了巴基的左臂下和他的左肩胛骨底缘：史蒂夫正紧抱着他。

然后巴基意识到如果自己把左臂搭在史蒂夫的脖子上，他就能让‘零’们出现在那里。而如果他倾身，更多的‘零’会沿着他们的胸膛成型。而如果他把自己的脸挤到史蒂夫的脸颊下，他还能得到更多的‘零’，而他的鼻子会在史蒂夫的腋窝里，这可能是因为史蒂夫用自己的二头肌当枕头枕着。

然后，所有的零也都变成为了一个完美的九十八点六度，巴基就能同时呼吸到‘ **亲切** ’、‘ **和善** ’与‘ **史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯队长** ’的香气。

他愿意承认这三件东西其实可能没区别。

 

但他还是在思索为何零距离优于零接触。

所以他现在在担心自己只是弄乱了数字。

 

所以他在心里重新来过。

 

**我为何更愿意碰触他？**

**这是为了自我保护吗？**

**我睡觉时有没有留意他？**

**这样有能告诉我什么？我已经知道他在哪里了。他也知道我知道了。他知道他什么都藏不住。他似乎也从没试图隐藏什么。而且他一直手无寸铁。**

**我实在试图保存体力吗？**

他反复琢磨最后一项。

**通过分享史蒂夫的体热保持温暖。**

**更少地燃烧卡路里。**

**但厨房里装满了允许我吃的食物。**

**我盖着毯子。**

**我可以从衣柜里拿跟多的衣物。**

**而且，室外的天气很温暖。**

 

他没有需要史蒂夫体热的借口。

但史蒂夫也没有需要他体热的借口。

 

所以，也许史蒂夫知道答案。

 

“为什么我会碰触你？”巴基低语，尽管嗓音已经被史蒂夫的腋窝弄得模糊了。

“我也只能臆测。”史蒂夫答道，声音非常的轻，因为他的嘴唇就贴在巴基的耳边。“你想停下吗？”

巴基摇头 **不** 。

“你为什么会碰触我？”巴基努力道。

“你想要我停下吗？”史蒂夫低喃，巴基又摇摇头。

史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的后背，反反复复。

“触摸……是一种（生理）需要，你知道？”史蒂夫说着。“就像睡眠，就像食物和水。而我想要你能拥有你所需要的一切……但我猜这只是一部分，”史蒂夫叹息。“我其实可以雇个女按摩师来家里触摸你。”巴基圈在史蒂夫腰上的腿绷紧了。“但我还是愿意自己亲自来。”史蒂夫安抚道，圈在他胯骨上的大腿慢慢放松了。

“为了保证女按摩师的安全。”巴基猜测道，史蒂夫小小地嗤笑了一下。

“这的确是个不错的想法，但并不是我的理由。我喜欢你触摸我的时候，而我也喜欢触摸你。感觉舒适。好像那样做似乎也能令你感觉舒适，所以我也喜欢那样。但，如果我理解的不对了，你就阻止我并告诉我，好吗？”

巴基点点头，感觉史蒂夫手臂下的毛发弄痒了他的鼻子。

史蒂夫感觉到巴基的身体贴着他放松下来。他用手来来回回地抚摸着巴基的背脊，巴基头顶到脚趾都松弛了下来。他的身体随着史蒂夫手的动作移动着。

“如果你还想要别的什么东西，你也可以告诉我。”史蒂夫低喃。“（那怕）你想要我在凌晨四点烤只火鸡，你只要说一声。你想要揉揉背、想要一块三明治、想要一件毛衣、泡个澡、打个盹、一本书，任何一样东西——你只要让我知道，我就会竭尽所能为你实现。”

巴基小小地一下头。

“还有，”史蒂夫刚开口，就已经感觉自己的嗓音开始变哽咽，开始出卖了他。“如果你想离开，你可以自由离开。如果你离开的时候，需要我帮你小心背后，我也会的。如果……如果你需要我不再去打扰你，我也会的。”

巴基拼命地摇着头。

“只要你允许，我将倾尽余生为你遮风挡雨。”史蒂夫屏息。

 

巴基哪里都不想去。

自己有了一个朋友。

感觉起来就像经过努力实现了的一个目标。

 **但史蒂夫还有其他朋友，** 巴基记起来了。 **如果他需要去搂着别人怎么办？**

“现在的朋友都这样吗？”巴基低语道，史蒂夫轻轻嗯了声，不确定巴基问的到底是什么。“你跟山姆和娜塔莎这样吗？”巴基说明，用力搂了下史蒂夫强调。

“哦！”史蒂夫低语。“并不。好吧，有时候需要了，我也跟娜塔莎假装做这样的事……但，不。我不跟别的任何人这样做。”

巴基从史蒂夫的腋窝里抬起头。

他整张了都皱着，撇着嘴想说话。

史蒂夫最恨每次巴基想要问问题时脸上这种勉强又担忧的表情。所以史蒂夫将他们俩的鼻尖贴在一起，将他们从过往里拉出来，让他们只停留在眼前。一个崭新的小接触，只代表着‘现今’。

巴基的右鼻翼贴着史蒂夫右鼻翼滑下去，栖息在那五官容颜之上，让他们的嘴角贴在一起。

“你在想什么，巴克？”史蒂夫低语，抚摸着巴基肩甲之间的位置。

“从前也这样过吗？”巴基问道，嘴移向右边，他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，将每一个字都变成了一个吻。

“是呀，”史蒂夫点头。“我们还是孩子的时候经常这样。我们会把沙发垫铺在你父母房子的地板上，然后我们就这样睡觉。等我们再大一点，我们停止了一段时间，因为……不安全。然后我妈妈死了，那一晚你一直陪着我……后来，从她葬礼之后的那一晚开始我就一直跟着你。等我们在战场上再次见面后，我们逮到机会就这样。”

“战争期间就‘安全’了？”巴基问道，平静地怀疑着——并暗自窃喜用了两个W开头的词，因为单词的发音让嘟起嘴唇变成了美妙绝伦的亲吻。

“安全是相对而言。”史蒂夫咕哝道。

然后巴基就随着这个词再次陷入了沉思。

 

**相对而言**

**友谊也是相对而言，似乎。**

**不同人之间皆有不同。总是友善的，但并非总是同等的。**

**但后者并未显现出问题性。不同配对的人之间会有不同强度的爱慕之意也是预料当中之事。**

 

巴基很欣慰自己不用跟史蒂夫的其他朋友共享史蒂夫的这一面，也不用跟任何人分享自己的这一面。这让他感觉像自己正站在什么东西的顶峰上。

但是他想要确定一下。

“这是……我是不是，”巴基努力道，而史蒂夫在巴基的后背上诱哄地抚摸了下。巴基记起了一个史蒂夫常说的词。“我们要好的程度比你跟你的其他朋友多呢，还是更少？”

然后巴基很高兴‘我们’是以W开头。它似乎很顺嘴。

“这是个需要两个回答的问题。”史蒂夫告诉他。“我只能先给你我的回答。你必须自己决定你的那半回答。但，就我自己来说，是‘更多’，巴克。你是我最好的朋友。一直都是。”

确认了自己的胜利，巴基的肋骨随着呼吸快速地伸展了一下。‘一直’里也有一个W呢，所以胜利是伴随着队长给予的一个亲吻。

“我也知道你不记得了。”史蒂夫继续道。“所以我只求你在涉及到过往时能信我一句……并给我再次赢得我们的友谊的机会。”

“我会的。”巴基低语，落在最后一个词上，将自己的意志压进他最后朋友的嘴唇上。然后他将自己的脸埋回到史蒂夫的腋下。

史蒂夫轻轻嗯了声，继续抚摸巴基的后背，知道他们再次双双陷入沉睡。

 

 

酣睡一觉后，他们醒来的很晚。巴基左臂的甲片在史蒂夫的脖子右侧留下了压痕，因为那条手臂一直在那里压了整整四个小时。

巴基被‘镂刻’进了史蒂夫的皮肤里。不是以外伤的形式。那痕迹很快就会消退。但是，此刻，它就像某种签名。就像巴基将自己的名字写进了自己挚友的血肉里。

当巴基看着自己的左臂时，他能看见金属上模糊的油光——史蒂夫脖子留下的印记。

这种证据的交换刺激了巴基。他觉得自己的心跳不必要地加快了一点点。

 

 

巴基又跟着史蒂夫进了淋浴间。

史蒂夫发现这件事从战时就成了习惯。令人感到安心，巴基就在自己身边。湿淋淋的，一丝不挂，毫不防备。闭着双眼，打着肥皂。

史蒂夫一直觉得战时发生的那些事儿不应该令人感到安心。但，如今，那么多本不应该发生的，都还是发生了。

 

 **我真的不应该还留着这口气** ，史蒂夫想着。

 

 

史蒂夫向后梳着巴基的头发，从发梢开始，慢慢往发根上梳，避免会拉扯到。他将那些头发从巴基的脸上拢开，梳整齐，好奇地想看它们干了的时候落下去的样子。他也梳理了巴基的胡须，就是为了再给巴基的皮肤点舒适的刮挠。当史蒂夫梳理到他喉咙处时，巴基哼唧了起来。

 

 

史蒂夫做了水果沙拉和培根配炒蛋作早餐。

桌上，他俩并肩而坐，桌下，巴基的右脚趾搭在史蒂夫的左脚背上。史蒂夫的右脚搭在巴基的脚背上，微微压了下，同时给了巴基一个微笑。

巴基的嘴角微微翘了下。

也许只是出于本能。模仿。肌肉记忆。但这是史蒂夫在40年后第一次在巴基里上看见的笑容。他简直想要放烟火了。

 

他们在一片安逸中静静地吃着饭，然后带着满满一大杯果汁回到沙发上。

巴基拉过他们昨天看的那本艺术史的书，接着往下看。

他们阅读了两个小时后，巴基起身去上洗手间。

等他回来时，史蒂夫柔和着脸庞，微微咬着嘴唇。

“我朋友山姆今晚想过来给咱们送晚饭。”史蒂夫说着转向巴基，巴基正坐到他身边的沙发上。“但如果你不愿意有人过来，那就算了。”

“以前我也认识他吗？”

“不，你们最近才见面。”史蒂夫说道，微微侧头。“他的年龄跟外表没有出入。”

巴基的鼻翼张了张，嘴唇抿紧。别开视线。

“他生气了吗？”巴基问道。

“没。他是个好脾气的伙计。从不怀恨在心。”

巴基点点头。

 

史蒂夫给山姆发信息。

 

**今晚还吃披萨吧。但BBF人也在。我知道你俩有过点‘小别扭’。如果你不敢来我也能理解。**

**哦。BFF要是过得去我也没什么好心塞的** ，山姆回复道。 **来几张披萨？上面放啥？**

【注释】BBF：best friend forever。一辈子的好基友。

 

 

 

他们穿好衣服。史蒂夫借给了巴基一条四角内裤、自己最小号的牛仔裤和T血衫。后者还是有点松垮，但却让巴基看起来更年少。

巴基猜测这又是一件史蒂夫不会跟他的其他朋友做的事。他肯定娜塔莎和山姆肯定没穿过史蒂夫的衣服。进一步证明了他俩之间很‘不一般’。

 

 **那时他会任我杀了他** ，巴基记起来。 **他没画出过底线。没有界定。没有限制。**

巴基感觉就好像自己的五脏六腑都微微颤动了。

**毫无底线。史蒂夫的友谊是无底线的。**

 

巴基瞪大双眼。

史蒂夫没看镜子理了理自己的头发。就只是用手指弄了弄。

他将他们的睡裤放在床脚上，却没有收起来。这让巴基想再次穿上它们——躺在床上，与‘温暖’、‘和善’、‘温暖‘相伴。他们不就之后就还要这么做。巴基猜这可能就是史蒂夫没有将衣服收起的原因——没必要嘛。

史蒂夫多多少少还是在依靠右臂和左腿。

巴基清楚的知道隐藏在他挚友衣衫之下的那些伤的位置。

“史蒂夫。”巴基几乎是在自言自语了。

“嗯？”史蒂夫答道，一如既往地转身。露出巴基所见过最闪亮的笑容。洁白的牙齿，脸颊拉伸到把眼睛都微微挤小了。

巴基将左手的食指放在史蒂夫锁骨下的刀伤上，右手掌盖住史蒂夫腹部的枪伤。

史蒂夫的双手盖在巴基的手上，捏了捏，然后突然轻轻地笑了，抬手从巴基脸上拨开头发——它们一干后就又落回在了他的额头上。

巴基闭起双眼，史蒂夫继续整理着那些不驯的发卷，给他更多的宠爱与安抚好让他在晚餐之前放松下来。

 

 

 

 

 

山姆进门时，巴基已经带着他的书回到了沙发上。

山姆对他热情地微笑了下，慢慢点了下头表示‘hello’，将披萨递给史蒂夫。

 

山姆才想起来自己要跟一对活生生的传奇坐下共进晚餐。他以为应该感觉很怪异的，但其实跟他跟别的哥们儿们一起时没什么区别。随随便便，大大咧咧，随性而为。

真的，史蒂夫和巴基都还那样的年轻。他们在自己怪异的假死状态里度过的时光几乎算不得活着。

所以，他们不过才三十岁而已。

以今日的标准看，几乎还是男孩子，但如果按照他们那场倾覆世界的战争为标准，他们已经是双倍年岁的男人了。

 

巴基很快被厨房里的香气所诱惑。他紧跟在史蒂夫身旁，看着史蒂夫摆好桌子，山姆打开纸盒。

一张披萨带着意大利辣香肠，一张配着绿橄榄，还有一张配着火腿、洋葱和菠萝，因为史蒂夫爱吃甜。

史蒂夫和山姆在自己盘子里每张都装了一片，所以巴基也学着他们。

“如果你有什么不爱吃的，就放到我盘里，我会帮你吃掉。”史蒂夫坐下时说道。“如果你都不喜欢，我也可以给你做点别的吃。”

 

巴基沉默无声。在一幅胡子和光滑的咖啡色发卷之下让山姆几乎不认识。只是他的手臂出卖了他。

史蒂夫明显处于好心情中。每次山姆看向他的脸庞时，他的五官都在处于各种微笑状态。额头没有皱起。双眼大而有神。整个人看起来阳光又稚气。

 

他们都将嗓音降得很低，试图保有一点隐私。史蒂夫知道十三号特工不会任他无人看守。但，在发生了一切后，他是不会相信什么‘安全’与‘监控’的。它们让人觉得相互矛盾。

 

一周前，山姆研读过博物馆网站上的巴基。

狙击手。

全优生。

各个方面都不错的人。

先比之下，会让美国队长看起来像个叛逆小青年。

然后山姆看见那段旧胶片里一直在灿烂微笑的史蒂夫。看起来就像是另一个人。他的朋友在他身边时，他的笑得把双眼都眯起来了。他的肩膀是放松的。他固执的五官因闲情逸致与喜爱之情而柔和万分。

 

山姆望着史蒂夫的脸，意识到史蒂夫此刻的笑容就是那个他在四十年代胶片里所露出的笑容。

巴基显然很喜欢披萨。吃完第一盘后，他又每种都取了一片正吃着。

山姆注意到巴基对史蒂夫有点占有欲。粘的很紧。他坐的位置靠近到他们的椅子都连在了一起。而他用左手吃披萨，好能用自己的右手拉着史蒂夫的左手，敲着莫尔斯码。山姆能捕捉到这场无声‘交谈’的只字片语。他自己的莫尔斯码已经生疏了，而他们的手指非常快。他看见史蒂夫问道 **最喜欢** ？回答里包含着 **嗯** 这个词。

山姆目瞪口呆地发现，一个训练有素的杀手居然可以如此的脆弱……直到他思索起将一个人变成一部机器所需的无视与蹂躏的程度。然后山姆就明白了，巴恩斯所需的不过是一只可以握住的手。

山姆想，重要的是那只手属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯。山姆想，一个人只要给予一点美好，就会有很大的进步。

 

“你知道着家伙的糗事吗？”山姆问道，朝史蒂夫的方向歪歪头。“过去随便哪件尴尬的小故事？”

巴基摇摇头。他眯了眯眼，就好像在想看清楚远处的什么东西。

“目前只有一段战争之前的记忆。”巴基说，任由自己的思绪飘回到史蒂夫在桥上说的那句话…… **陪你直到最后。**

“你是打算卖个关子呢，还是现在就告诉我？”山姆微笑着说，咬了一口意大利香肠。

“是……三十秒，最顶尖的，”巴基开始说，皱起眉对这个微小的时间跨度摇摇头。山姆就只是继续拒绝，留出说话的空间。“我们站在他家门前，是在他妈妈的葬礼后。他所有的一切都（比现在）更小，除了五官。就像一只鸟儿。就好像如果你能透视，会发现他的骨头里都是中空的……我的右手放在他的肩膀上，即使隔着衣服我的拇指都能摸到他的锁骨……想要把他拖回（我）家去养着他。不想他出工作。想让他画画，想让他去上学读书。做他喜欢的事。”

史蒂夫用拇指来回抚摸着巴基的拇指。他对巴基微笑着，双眼闪着水光。

“之后你就跟我回家了。”巴基转向史蒂夫说，记起他们前一晚轻声呢喃的谈话。“你住下了吗？”

“是呀。”史蒂夫微笑。“我们一直住在一起直到离开去打仗。”

“你浪费时间去工作了吗？”巴基问道。

“有一点。”史蒂夫承认，巴基皱起眉。“我努力在力所能及的时候做出些贡献。不想因为自己拖累了你。”

巴基塌下身体。下巴低垂，垂下眼帘。

“你把我照顾的很好，巴克。那是我平生最健康的一段日子。”

“那天晚上我搂着你了吗？”

“搂了。你陪我睡在地板的沙发垫上，即使你的床就在十英尺之外。”

“有没好一点？”巴基问道。

“算好吧，我像个婴儿一样哭着我妈妈，哭了一夜。一直以为会是她埋我。完全没想到。”

巴基坐在那里，思考着。聚精会神，一动不动。

史蒂夫对山姆紧绷地笑笑，但山姆却一脸平静。他甚至这一切不会这么容易。‘恢复’二字谈何容易？特别是对有过他们俩这样过往的人。他感动于——同时也松了口气——事情都在朝着好的方向发展。他已经看过太过更糟糕的例子了。

“但你的确生病了。”巴基试图性地说道。

“两年多也不过才一次而已。”史蒂夫证实道。“那是我的个人最好记录了。”

“却病得很厉害。”巴基轻声道，还在回想。感觉就像他的思想小心翼翼地进入到了别人的人生里。从天花板上的某个洞偷偷溜进去。“我请来了一名医生。”巴基继续道。“但他却什么都帮不了你。他离开半小时后，就有人来敲门了。是罗德里克神父。总酸着脸的王八蛋。”

“（你）最恨他的布道。”史蒂夫点点头。“可怜的老东西。但……我不记得见过他啊。”

“你当然没见着了。”巴基说。“我就没让他进门。是那个医生让他来给你做临终祈祷。”

此刻史蒂夫皱着眉，眼神放空，梳理过自己的记忆，在脑子里翻了个‘尘土飞扬’。

“我有听见你跟他说话。”史蒂夫喃喃道。“没认出他的声音。你说：‘滚出去，老东西，上帝也不能夺走属于我的东西。’然后你都不等他回答就当面甩上了门。”

“是呀。”巴基证实道，而史蒂夫露出大大的笑容，然后咬着嘴唇又回忆起来。

“你给我盖上所有的毯子，窝在我身后……让我发誓决不死去……亲了我的后脖颈无数次。”

巴基点头。

“我本以为是发高烧做的梦。”史蒂夫说，话出口后，嘴唇却一直微微分开着。

巴基摇头 **不** 。

“（是）他妈的噩梦。”巴基屏息，在过了这么多年后，自己的血液依然会因为那鲜活的恐惧而变急促。

“这两天你们俩一直在干啥？”等他们不再沉溺于自己的情绪，恢复到可以继续吃第三轮披萨了，山姆问道。

“把希尔的那些破监视器从我房间里清出去。”史蒂夫叹口气，山姆看向巴基想看看他是否也想说点什么吗。

“生理需要。”巴基耸肩。“吃饭、睡觉、洗澡、阅读、触摸、呼吸。”

这个回答十分简洁。精确清晰。是（作战）报告。

但那个耸肩却透着不敬。不驯。随意。冷静。舒适。

山姆看看巴基的右手。

还抓着史蒂夫的左手。

一条救生索。

一条由血与骨组成的温暖道路，通往‘自由意志’、‘熟悉感’和某份被史书所遗漏了的爱情。

“那你们有什么打算？”山姆关心地问道。

“鬼才知道啊。”史蒂夫承认了，扭了下嘴角。

 

 

 

山姆到家时，娜塔莎正在他的厨房里等着。

她带着山姆走去了里他家大概四分之一英里的操场，他们坐在一张野餐桌旁。

“史蒂夫安全吗？”她问。

“跟巴恩斯？”

娜特点头。

“看着还行。巴基几乎什么都记不得了。但是，他记得的那些……”山姆摇摇头。“他们过去的那几秒就够别人一辈子的了。”

“慢性病，大萧条，第二次世界大战，活体实验，被冰冻几十年，醒过了来就成了九头蛇玩物……”

“都落在他们俩人身上了。”山姆说着摇摇头。

“他们两人就像盘旋围绕的粒子。”娜塔莎同意，一直小心留意着路人，确保自己没有看见相似的鞋子和脸庞路过两次。

“巴基就想胶水一样粘着史蒂夫。”山姆柔声说道。

“谁又能怪他呢？史蒂夫是巴基在这世上唯一的永恒。反之亦然。”

山姆点头同意。

“史蒂夫还都应付的来吧？就目前你看到的。我知道他是个禁欲主义的呆头鹅，但……”

“他俩看着都挺好的，考虑得挺全面的。”山姆证实道。“但可以肯定对于他俩来说彼此熟识起来不是什么新鲜事。毕竟，在涉及到处理‘糟糕的破事’上，生活已经给过他俩许多经验了。我从没看过史蒂夫这么开心过。而且，我也从没这么觉得自己是个呆瓜。真不知道我怎么就没看出来。”

“看出什么？”娜特皱起眉，立刻担心起来，少有地直接问道。

“吃晚饭的时候他俩一直拉着手……而且……他俩要不是有人站着睡觉，那就是都睡在史蒂夫的床上。沙发上连条毯子都没有。”

娜塔莎笑着点点头。

“不用感觉糟糕。我也没发现。我还一直给史蒂夫介绍女孩，但他死活就是看不上。”她承认道。

“我还一直努力想弄明白究竟得什么东西才能让他开心呢。”

“原来一直以来，那个答案就是‘詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。’啊。”娜特轻轻叹了口气。“我还觉得史蒂夫长着这个世界最糟糕的面瘫脸。（原来）那家伙连上帝都能骗过去啊。”

山姆哈哈大笑。

 

 

 

 

 

第二天清晨，史蒂夫被巴基手指描绘他鼻子的触感所唤醒。对方正专注于鼻梁右侧的结巴。

“断过。”巴基说，史蒂夫睁开眼。

“嗯~~~”史蒂夫赞同道。

“两次。”

“嗯~~~”

“怎么？”

“开始了几场我无法结束的打斗。”史蒂夫耸肩，又打了个哈欠。呻吟着伸了个懒腰，又倒回床里。“曾经就像是某种嗜好。最后总是你把我保释出来……或是给我疗伤，因为我总是呆到以为没有你自己也能继续前行。”

 

 

 

早餐过后，淋浴的时候，巴基观察着史蒂夫的身体。

他正在开始觉得史蒂夫十分美丽——他看起来像好多好多人，像茶几上那本艺术史里的那些男人。

“Contrapposto（构图均衡）。”巴基喃喃道，史蒂夫低头看看自己。他所有的重心右腿上，正抬着左臂洗头发。 **【注释** **1** **：** **Contrapposto** **（意）（雕塑或绘画中）对应；构图的均衡。对立式平衡。通常描述一种站姿，肩膀和胳膊扭转，偏离躯干正轴，与臀部和腿不处在同一平面上，用一条腿支撑身体重量。】**

“是呀。”史蒂夫微笑着说道。

“克雷提奥斯少年。”巴基继续道，史蒂夫点头。

但书籍里的大理石雕像们可没有史蒂夫这样的双眼，所以当巴基想到‘美’时，那副碧蓝的双瞳要远远排在歪向一边的跨和倾斜的肩膀。

史蒂夫的双眼……很柔……这是多么不精准与完全主观意识的形容啊。巴基惊恐地想着。

但他也没说错！反正是处于他自己的目的。那蓝总是对他湿润又安慰。从未对他 **冷硬、严厉、强迫、** 或 **残暴** 。

而史蒂夫睫毛翘起的弧度只会令那双眼更是如此。它能让那双眼的表达带上睡意或忧伤。全无威逼之意。

愤怒时，史蒂夫的眉毛就会变得有魄力。他的双眉与双唇：史蒂夫最擅长皱眉了，熟练源自练习。

巴基觉得史蒂夫用嘴巴做的一切事都很引人注目。他喜欢看着那副红色的唇瓣吐出词语，含住食物。

他并不能完全肯定自己为什么喜欢这幅景象。看着史蒂夫的嘴巴就是不一样。他将其当做一种考验来尝试。

而且，他也不知道为什么自己会将史蒂夫的嘴巴归类为‘美丽’。

他寻找不到‘美丽’的效用。无法测评出为什么史蒂夫的嘴唇就比世间的其他配对都要美好，但他会毫不犹豫地争辩‘它们就是。’，不论有多么地缺乏硬性证据。

他告诉自己这应该令自己更烦忧才是，但随后却又决定满意于自己的不严谨。他不想做九头蛇让他去做的事，也不想以他们教他的方式看待这个世界。他拒绝再继续想起他们（要求）的减少目的性思考。他是不会变成他们把他变成的东西：贾克梅蒂的‘骨瘦如柴的稻草人’。他更乐意做鲁本斯（笔下）的女人们。或是罗丹的《青铜时代》。也许是卡尔波的《舞蹈》。

他的双眼扫过史蒂夫最明显的外伤。缠结的嫩粉色的嫩肉巴基光看着就疼，而最糟糕的是，那是他自己亲手放上去的。

 

 **（是）我的伤** ，巴基指控。

 

（是）一种怪异的语言，书写于皮肤之上。

（是）一段历史。

巴基塑造了历史。这便是证据。以伤疤（的形式）书写于一个陈列于美国博物馆中的男人身上。

但历史也写满了巴基全身。

“我们总是形成某种奇怪的镜像。”巴基喃喃道。

史蒂夫对巴基露出了一个微笑，莫名悲伤，而那悲伤却只将那笑容衬托得更引人注目，因为它的自相矛盾。

 **应该让人无法理解才是呀** 。巴基思索道，他却知道知道并非如此。

然后史蒂夫拉过巴基涂满肥皂泡泡的身体贴在自己身上，搂住。

巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的头枕在自己右肩上。

感觉到他们的心脏通过彼此的胸膛一起跳动。

此刻，他们之间没了织物。

没了距离。

身前从上到下是一片整齐的‘零’，而这些‘零’的总和却不是‘无’。

而是天地寰宇。

 **难以置信** 。

 

巴基任由自己抚摸着史蒂夫的背脊，很庆幸自己的刀刃子弹因为周旋空间较大漏掉了复杂交错的神经与骨骼。

 

 

史蒂夫看着巴基的身体，他们俩正在防滑垫上擦干身体。他很高兴（巴基身上）几乎没有什么疤痕。除了左肩。

最明显的一缕瘀痕还残留着，来自巴基最近受的伤。黄色的阴影栖息于奶白色的皮肤之下。

史蒂夫希望巴基将来所有的瘀痕都只是由唇口种上。淡紫色，硬币大小。巴基曾要求史蒂夫在他后腰上种上一颗，就种在尾骨之上。他说他喜欢知道它就存在于他的军服之下。说他喜欢认为它看起来就像有人扯掉了他的尾巴。

史蒂夫总是会哼一声，道：你只是想让我亲你的屁股，而巴基会赞同地对着史蒂夫的脸扭动一下那对漂亮的半球。但史蒂夫还是想要亲亲巴基的屁股，所以他真的没法抱怨什么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

史蒂夫在周四清晨四点就醒了，因为身旁巴基经历噩梦的抽搐。街灯透过窗帘将一切镀上了某种灰暗的橘色。一种史蒂夫曾将之于‘孤床冷枕’相联系的色彩。

现在它成了噩梦的颜色。

但自己却不再孤单。

他不想巴基被困于梦魇里，所以翻身轻轻摇摇他的朋友。

“巴基，你在做梦。”史蒂夫低声道。“醒醒。”

史蒂夫接下来的话是从一条被冰冷金属扼死的气管里挤出的。

“巴克……我……喘不……上气了。”史蒂夫窒息道。

巴基就像被烫着一样松开手，跌倒，靠在床头上惊喘着。

从前他曾无数次听见这句话，在那些把他吓得比史蒂夫还害怕的哮喘发作中。那些字词总是像巨大的鹅卵石一样一股脑砸进巴基的脑子里，将他活埋在那副泛紫的嘴唇里。

等他冒险看上一眼时，他看见史蒂夫仰躺着，正在抚摸自己的脖子，吞咽时会畏缩一下。

巴基从来也没想到过——虽然不会被人拖走——他可能会‘被要求’离开。但现在这种可能性（对他）似乎变得异常明显。

史蒂夫漂亮的嘴唇分开。

末日的开端。

巴基某一方面很感激，感激那些终会将他从 **亲切，温暖与史蒂夫** 中撕离的字句，至少，从他最好朋友嘴唇上飘落时会看起来十分美丽。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫说，露齿一笑，摇摇头。“是我傻了。不应该那样吓着你。下次我会躲出一臂后再叫醒你。或者，如果情况会变得更糟，我不会再去叫醒你了。”

巴基瞪着眼睛，还在粗喘着，全身都被汗水浸湿。

“你要是再那样下去，脖子会抽筋的。”史蒂夫温柔地斥责道，拍拍身前的位置，随后拉住巴基的手指，巴基没有反应，他温柔地一拉。

恍惚中，巴基倒在床上。史蒂夫哄着他脱下汗湿的睡裤，然后脱下自己的T血衫给巴基擦干身体。他把湿了的衣服丢向洗衣机的方向，然后坐下侧身躺倒在巴基身前。

史蒂夫拉好床单裹住他们的身体，躺好，他们鼻尖对着鼻尖。右腿搭在巴基的腰上，紧紧扣住他的身体。

 

巴基困惑不解。史蒂夫就这样再一次靠近了这个差点杀死他的男人。

 **没有底线** ，巴基记得。

他将嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的额头，说出那个词 **We**

他能感觉到史蒂夫的温暖的呼吸吹拂着他的锁骨窝，哄着他再次入眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

每周四上午十一点史蒂夫都跟索尔有一个雷打不动的咖啡约会。巴基同意见一见史蒂夫的另一个朋友——特别是在史蒂夫告诉他，他没见过索尔而索尔非常健美。所以史蒂夫抓起手机给索尔发短信，问他是否能卖上他们通常的吃的然后带过来。

但是史蒂夫的手机没有获得任何服务。

他皱起眉，穿过房间拿起座机，但却在应该有拨号音时候只有一片沉默。

他打开自己的iPad，没有Wifi。他伸手想拔掉路由器电源再插上，但当他看见调制解调器上的工作灯是灭着的时候停下了。

“该死。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“怎么了？”巴基从手里的《起源：宇宙演化140亿年》上抬起头，在沙发上问道。

“通讯线路断了。”

“我们也不怎么用到它们。”巴基指出。

“是，但事情是不会就这么完了的。”史蒂夫叹气。

 

水断了，水管颤抖着喷出几股水，史蒂夫正在刷盘子。

“操！”史蒂夫诅咒道。他甩甩手，抓起一条毛巾。“我觉得我们也许应该穿好衣服了。”

他给了巴基一件插肩长袖衬衫。针织运动衫舒适轻薄，可以遮住他的手臂，以防他们需要逃亡。他们穿着前一晚穿的牛仔裤，从晚饭时到现在他们才穿了三个小时而已。史蒂夫从前厅的壁橱里的盒子里找出手套，以防万一。

 

他们照例坐在沙发上的读书，但史蒂夫的盾牌就放在脚步，左臂搭在巴基背后的沙发背上，随时准备护住他朋友的头。

巴基能感觉到史蒂夫身体的紧绷。是贴在他右边身上的一道僵硬线条。

“音乐？”巴基说，还记得每次他们听范·莫里森时史蒂夫有多么的放松。

史蒂夫点头。

 

他们拉着手，懒散地躺在毯子上。史蒂夫的盾牌靠在床边的地上，就在右手边。

房间里很亮，即使已经放下了窗帘。

史蒂夫想到了印着小碎花的棉布裙子。他母亲周日的最爱。他记得阳光透过她的指甲闪耀着，她伸手拨乱自己的金发，他们正从教堂回家的路上，那时他七岁。

 

每当音乐汹涌起伏时，巴基的手指都会握紧史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫偷看了眼巴基的脸。他的嘴唇正处于休息的姿态：撅着，微微分开。放松着。双眼瞪大，但是没有焦距。过去，如果酒吧里播放着某张真的很好唱片当背景乐时，他就会这个样子。

《Young Boy Blues》慢慢结束了，《This Magic Moment》在一阵管弦乐声中响起。这两轨最近都和《Stand By Me》一起上了‘史蒂夫最钟爱的歌曲’的名单。

专辑还没播放完电就停了。

史蒂夫看见巴基的五官皱起来。

“操操操。”史蒂夫诅咒。

他觉得那些法律书里应该加上一条法律，严禁一个男人跟他的好朋友躺着听本·E·金的时候被人恶意断电。

即使以史蒂夫的人生标准——史蒂夫上次看时，它正躺在马里亚纳海沟里呢——这件事也是卑劣之极。

史蒂夫都没费心地起身。他就只是捏捏巴基的手，用自己的拇指来回抚摸巴基的右手食指的指节。

 

半梦半醒间，他们听见沉重的脚步声踏过屋顶，紧跟着检修门被人强行扯开。

巴基捏捏史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫垂手拿起自己的盾牌。

“你呆在我身后，okay?”史蒂夫说道，双眼祈求，巴基点点头，他们下床。

他们直奔厨房去拿洗碗池下史蒂夫的手枪，那把枪用胶带粘在厨余处理器后的不锈钢水箱后面。然后他们绕过冰箱，这样他们就能用它来当掩护，避开从楼梯上下来的人。

他们看见史蒂夫大门的铰链飞进前厅里，大门自己碰地一声摔在地板上。

然后一片死寂。

 

（本章完）


	7. 另一条路

“史蒂夫？”一个低沉浑厚的嗓音。悄悄地，巴基从身后厨台的木架上抽出一把三叉厨刀，史蒂夫却放低了手枪和盾牌。

“这里。”史蒂夫说，缓缓喘了口气，肩膀放松下来。

巴基微微地笑了，因为拐角里走出的是医院外的那位天使。

它再次幻化为男身，几乎。

身负铠甲，高大挺拔。

威猛。

狂野。

又如此美丽——就像史蒂夫和其他希腊的大理石雕像，但是头发却如女子的一般。

可巴基知道，那只是魔法制造的幻象。这个生灵由力量铸就，就如它的武器。就如世间万物。

当史蒂夫说出这个生灵的名字作介绍时，巴基的猜测奇异地被验证了。

“索尔，”史蒂夫说，很轻：“这是巴基·巴恩斯，这是索尔。”

巴基一直惊讶于史蒂夫认识一个名叫索尔的强壮男人。现在更明白了。那名讳来自另一座万神殿，诚然，如果真的有神祗存在，那么细节就无关紧要了——一面千像而已。重要的是：这个生灵是史蒂夫的盟友。所以今天巴基不用被迫弑神了，自己很确定这对大家都好，于这宏大的世事变迁中——如果真的有个神存在，那么就开始表现得像有神存在吧。

所以，巴基再次修正自己的世界（观）。

**数学总是有误。或者说大千世界不擅数学。不论是哪种，最终的结果都一样，我们只能追随着它蜿蜒曲折的足迹。**

**平衡本就该存在。**

**正与负。**

**物质与反物质。**

**这些配对本就应该相互匹敌，它们所有本就应该彼此抵消，在它们短暂的觉醒后，留下一片虚无的绝对真空。**

**但，却相反，恒星和行星与温和奇异的黑洞存在，黑洞并没有吞噬了环绕着它的星系，却反而静居其间。**

**这个宇宙趋（倾）向于‘存在’而非‘不存’。**

**趋向于‘正’。**

**趋向于‘好’；趋向于有德、魅力、正道与重要。**

**所以，最终，是趋向于‘史蒂夫’。**

**天使们站在史蒂夫一边……或是他在它们一边。结果都是一样的——索尔可以信任。**

巴基听见了雷鸣，双眼微微瞪大。

**一位被圣经遗漏却被收养为异族神祗的天使。**

他想着，书写上帝故事的那些老头子们还遗落或弄错过谁。

“抱歉失约了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，挥手示意索尔进来，将冰箱腿推回到橱柜下。“我尝试过发短信、打电话、发邮件，但是所有通讯都中断了。”

索尔手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。就在巴基记起自己多年前放的位置上。就像某种共鸣。

 **索尔想照顾史蒂夫，** 巴基意识到。 **正在担心他……很可能也想把他带回天堂的家里给他买画具。**

巴基暗自微笑：神祗得到了自己的认可。

“当我没有你的消息又无法联系到你时，我询问娜塔莎她是否有消息。”索尔说：“她没有，她也没法联系到你。”

“保护国民安全时，政府的想法总是很可笑。”史蒂夫咕哝道。

“娜塔莎坚持要我先见过她再来找你。”索尔说：“她说有消息给我。”

史蒂夫微笑着点点头。

“你可曾被攻击或威胁？”索尔问道。

“并没。他们只是试图把我憋出去。他们想看看我，然后弄个探员进了修好他们弄坏的一切，顺便种上几个新的窃听器。”

“大门很抱歉。”索尔说，弯身从地上捡起那扇门，靠在侧柱上挡住外面的视线。

“你的确是个惊喜。”史蒂夫对索尔微笑道，看见神祗的脸上露出同意的笑容。

“我需要你收拾好衣服，要快。”索尔说。

“收拾几天的？”史蒂夫问，索尔却摇摇头。

“你能带走的全部。”

史蒂夫点头，走向自己的房间。

巴基将刀子木刀架里，从冰箱里拿出橙汁，倒了三杯，递给索尔一杯。

“谢谢。”索尔微笑。

他将杯子送到嘴边，蓝色的眼睛越过杯沿，打量着巴基。

巴基连眼都没眨一下。索尔的双眼对着他微笑了一下下。浓密的深色睫毛，浓密的深金色眉毛。就像史蒂夫的。

**也许，他们是亲戚。**

“你，史蒂夫的兄弟？”巴基问道，索尔露齿一笑。

“不，但你的问题是对我的极大恭维。我曾是另一个人的兄弟。他看起来有点像你。”

 **曾** 。巴基想着。

**过去式。**

**索尔的兄弟死了。**

**索尔和史蒂夫不是兄弟。**

**但他们是一路人** ，巴基决定。

“生活也他妈亏待了你。”巴基说，索尔爆出一声大笑，一脸笑意地一歪头，表示赞同。

 

 

史蒂夫将衣服都放在床上，卷起杯子裹住衣服，将被卷弯成环状，用几根腰带绑住。

他将皮带系在外出服外，盾牌背在背上，然后将那个包着自己所有衣服的被子卷甩到肩膀上。

厨房里，他加入自己的朋友，一切倒掉橙汁和其他几样容易腐食物，又从厨台上抓起巴基的文件。

“有你想带上的东西吗，巴基？”史蒂夫问。

巴基四下看了看，最后选择带上了几本书。

 

由索尔开路。他将手指按在13号特工的门镜上，史蒂夫和巴基通过，直奔楼梯间，直上楼顶。

“大声地慢慢数到一千，然后呆在原地。”索尔对着门说道。“我能听得远比你认为的还远上许多。”

 

娜塔莎正在楼顶上等着他们。

巴基微微瞪大眼睛，僵住，但娜特对他挤挤眼。

“你的肩膀。”巴基说：“还有腹部。”

“永远跟比基尼说拜拜的两枪。”她微笑，巴基看向史蒂夫。

“一九四六年。”史蒂夫说：“看起来像胸罩和女用内裤的两件式泳装。”

巴基点头。

“如果你需要有人支持，我愿意陪你穿一套。”史蒂夫转向娜特打趣道。

“我可是会做针线活的，史蒂夫。别逼我。”

“发生了什么事？”史蒂夫问道，张开双臂，降低身体，微微垂头，将自己的脸靠近娜塔莎的脸。

“希尔看见了你发给山姆的短信。她直接转发给了寇森。”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫呻吟起来。

“所有的这些破事都尘埃落定了后，他们还在监视我？！”史蒂夫吃惊。

“他们也就知道这些。他们是担心‘某人’会再来找你。”娜塔莎说，话说到一半时就坏笑了起来。

“是担心，还是希望？”史蒂夫皱起脸。

“我赌是后者。”娜特承认，史蒂夫点头。“他们还想知道你的BFF是谁。他们还没联系起来。十分钟内希尔就会到达这里。13刚给她打完电话，告诉他索尔攻破了你家的大门。你想要我怎么跟他们说？”

史蒂夫叹息着摇摇头。

“有什么建议吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我会说你只是实现了必胜梦想——跟雷霆之神私奔了。”娜特微笑着耸耸肩。

史蒂夫扭扭眉毛，露齿一笑。没有脸红。

“也不是头一次了。”史蒂夫无声地做了口型，娜塔莎小小惊愕了一下，然后露出一个微笑。

**还真不是他一九四五年后的第一个吻啊。操。我欠了克林特五十块。**

娜特走上前，给了史蒂夫一个拥抱和亲吻。他抱起她，小心底紧紧抱住，亲了一下她的脸颊。

“谢谢所有的一切，小姑娘。”史蒂夫低语。

“随时效劳，奥兹。”【注释1】

史蒂夫瞪大双眼，哈哈大笑起来。

“我知道那个笑话，谢谢。也许是个不错的化名呢。”

“或许有点太恰当了。”她说，然后在他放下她之前再次亲吻他。

“我们要去哪里？”史蒂夫问道，意识到自己完全不知道。

“只有索尔才知道。”娜特说。

史蒂夫的脸垮下来。

一点都没变——没什么会一成不变。

也永远不会容易上一分。

他又要失去自己所熟悉的一切了。再一次。

他总是觉得自己就像一个孩子，总是在退潮时在水边堆砌沙堡，随后自己的整个世界都会被海水冲走。一个永远也学不乖的孩子。

但，也可以理解。索尔记忆力特别好。他跟神盾局没有过瓜葛。他们无法追踪他。他的旅行不受任何可被追踪的机器所限。他无需呆在布满监控摄像头的公路或其它地方。他完全可以自保。他能使用托尼·史塔克都为之甘愿献出睾丸的科技。而且，最重要的是，他几乎比史蒂夫遇见的任何一个人类都要善良。

史蒂夫又拥抱了一下娜塔莎，只是这次他微微颤抖着，将脸藏进了她的肩窝里。

她想承诺他们还会再见。但她足够了解他们的生活，知道最好还是不要让彼此抱太大希望。最终她又亲了下他的脸颊，问他想穿什么颜色的比基尼。

“蓝色一直是我的挚爱。”史蒂夫告诉她。“天青石蓝。”

娜塔莎点头，想起了图坦卡蒙王黄金面具上的天青石双眉。

【注释1】冰人奥兹：奥兹冰人木乃伊是一具有5300年历史的木乃伊，他在一个冰冷的史前世界被谋杀。这具木乃伊所在的位置让人们推断：这个冰人不是因为意外死在那里的。【百度百科】

 

 

索尔示意史蒂夫和巴基靠近，头上更多的云朵聚集降低，飞机和卫星什么都不会看到。

“你们其中一人可以站在我的左脚上，我会抱住你。”索尔说着曲起右膝，直到他的小腿与地面平行。“另一个可以坐在我的小腿上，抓住我的腰带。”

巴基露出笑容，俯身跨坐在索尔的右腿上。用右手抱住自己的书，又左手抓住索尔的腰带。史蒂夫站到索尔的脚上，感觉索尔的手臂搂住他的腰。

“准备好了？”索尔问。

“是的。”史蒂夫和巴基齐声道。

“现在抓紧了。”索尔预警，然后倒数三下。

 

有点像从直升机里探出身。

但，感觉更好。没有讨厌的机器噪音。只有风在耳边呼啸，世界在他们脚下急速下沉。

娜塔莎在楼顶上向他们挥手告别。

 

 

 

 

太阳在身后下沉，大海在眼前展开。他们飞得低到能感觉浪花。能闻到咸味。

 

某一刻，索尔降低了十几码，让他们能更好地观看一群鲸。

这种生物的体型看来似乎让人难以置信。

 **是哺乳动物，** 巴基记起。 **乳房里有乳汁，胎生。冰冷海水中的温血动物。**

这些念头莫名安慰。巴基希望，在困于冰中的那四分之三个世纪里，一直有这些光滑的野兽陪伴着史蒂夫。他想象着它们在史蒂夫耳边吟唱着忧伤的歌，用小船一样的鳍将他推向太阳。

 

 

 

索尔飞得比飞机还快。史蒂夫和巴基的四肢开始被风吹得又冷又硬，头发向后被吹出了一个狂野的形状。脸颊和鼻子都被冻得通红。

他们俩都讨厌变冷，但却无能为力。

 

 

陆地缓缓出现——一道深色的锯齿线条抵在湛蓝的夜空与墨色的大海之间。

华灯初上，城市遥远，这意味着星光得以一见。他们能看见银河。他们曾在执行任务时看到过它，但此刻他们才有闲暇慢慢欣赏。

令人觉得安慰。觉得熟悉。北极星始终如一。

但他们仰望的距离却如此惊人。

 **那些星子中的某些早已逝去，我们只是不曾知晓，** 史蒂夫记得 **。** **夜空是唯一一个你能如白昼般看清亡魂的地方。**

他想起了沙克尔顿的航海家弗兰克·沃斯利，还有随他而逝的那些人间天才。以天空图，告诉你的确切位置，而不是星子的位置。本末倒置。缝衣针在干草堆的混沌里也知道自己的准确地位置。

 

 

史蒂夫和巴基知道自己身在何方，却总不知道为什么。

 

索尔将他们放在一栋房子门前，房子坐落在小山顶上。一栋非常现代的房子。由一个船运集装箱改建而成，一半的墙壁都由落地窗取代。房子里面，有女人坐在电脑屏幕前。她身边放着一盏台灯。头转向他们，可能是听见他们降落了，或者至少，是感觉到索尔落地是房屋的震颤。房间里的反光让她难以看清楚窗外。

索尔轻轻地敲了敲门。

门灯亮起，三人看着站在门里的人影。

“看看你们呀。”那女人嘘声道，假装不赞同地摇着头，脸颊上的斑点跟着动起来。

他们对她眨眨眼。

“很高兴你出院了，小伙子。”她轻声补充道，对史蒂夫点点头。“进来吧，小伙子们，别让冷风吹进来。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫粗喘道，记起了自己的礼貌。他们拖着沉重的脚步跟着她进去。

“莫琳·科尔尼。”索尔说，她点点头。“很抱歉在这个时候给你带来不便，但我的朋友需要帮助，我听说你最擅保守秘密。”

史蒂夫突然爆笑一声，让人不知所措。

“她写推理小说，情节从不外泄。”史蒂夫说：“她认识的人全都擅长保守秘密。”

“她还是你的远方表亲的孙女。”索尔告诉他。

“你是怎么知道的？”史蒂夫问——他自己也还是六个月前睡不着觉，闲得上了‘家谱网论坛’才知道的。

“来见你之前，我先向我的朋友海姆达尔寻求了建议。”

莫琳打量了他们一番，微微眯起眼看着巴基。巴基往史蒂夫身边缩了缩。她看见了他金属手指的闪光。她在新闻新闻见过这人——整个youtube上这男人的视频都传疯了——端着枪对着她的远方表亲突突，把华府搅得天翻地覆。

史蒂夫用手搂着巴基的肩膀，巴基的右手贴在史蒂夫的左手上，而那只手就搁在巴基左锁骨上。

“我需要保守多少秘密？”她挑眉问道。

索尔看向史蒂夫。

“莫琳，”史蒂夫叹了口气，耸了下肩，慢慢摇了下头：“这位是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士。”

“你可以叫我巴基，夫人。”巴基补充道，突然意识到这个名字排在‘史蒂夫’和‘索尔’这样的单音节名字旁边是多么的顺嘴。

“我的天呀。”她低语。【注释：原文还可译作：‘我会遭天谴’。】

“你和我都是。”巴基说，史蒂夫恼怒地捏了下他的肩膀。

 

 

莫琳的父母曾教她要安全。要照顾好自己。着也是她教给自己的孩子的。但莫琳的祖父——他依旧相信着小仙子和不期而遇的四瓣三叶草——曾给她与之格格不入的忠告。他曾称你应该永远去应门——即使深夜十分孤身一人时——因为 **你永远无法得知。来人可能就是基督。**

她就是这样遇见了她的丈夫。

他的汽车在两英里外抛锚了，那时还没有手机。当他在周日凌晨三点半来敲门时，她应门了。六个月后，他们结婚了。

今夜，九点过一刻，她迎来了一位神祗、一个远房表亲，和一个酷似长满胡须的圣塞巴斯蒂安的男孩。

One could do worse,她想。【注释2】

“吃晚饭了吗？”她问道。

“没有，夫人。”史蒂夫回答，垂下头，笑了一下。“但我们比蝗虫还饿。”

“我养大了三个青春期少年。”她耸耸肩。

晚餐后，莫琳拿来了枕头和毯子放在沙发上。

“我不想给你添麻烦。”史蒂夫说。

“你没有给我舔麻烦，是我给你舔麻烦了。这星球上几乎所有人都欠你几条命，史蒂文。这些根本抵不了我们欠你的。”

“我只是在尽忠职守而已。”史蒂夫诺诺道，红了脸。

莫琳噗嗤一声笑了，看向索尔，对方回以笑容。他们的笑容无声地打趣着史蒂夫的谦恭态度。

她陪着他们坐了一会儿，告知史蒂夫他远房亲戚们的动向。他发现他们大部分人都是自由职业者。

“康纳利家的人都不喜欢受制于人。”莫琳说道。

史蒂夫和索尔大笑着表示同意。

 

“浴室在右边最后一个门。”莫琳去就寝时大声道。“你们一切请自便。”

三个高大的男人一起说谢谢，她暗自微笑。

 

“你要跟我们呆多久？”史蒂夫转向索尔。“我想害你回不了阿斯嘉德或者简身边。”

“我会呆到你（们）都稳定下来，我有自信确保你（们）的安全。你（们）并未带来不便，队长。”

史蒂夫微笑，咬咬嘴唇。

索尔起身，走到窗边望着外面。史蒂夫关掉灯，好让索尔看得更清楚。

“史蒂夫？”巴基说。

“嗯？”

“我们可以洗个澡吗？”

“当然。”

他们的皮肤和头发上沾满了盐。感觉到那些细碎的结晶体在热水的冲刷下融化消失让人感觉安慰。而在几乎令人冷到麻木的旅程之后，温热变得无比令人欢迎。令他们感觉又鲜活起来，而非冰冷如石。

洗好了，他们一起挤在淋浴喷头下，拥抱着彼此昏昏欲睡。任由热水冲刷过皮肤，用水样的手指抚慰着他们。

“热水大概快流完了。”史蒂夫喃喃到，嘴唇贴着巴基弯曲的脖子，微微模糊了的言语。“等水凉了，我们可不会想呆在这里了。”

巴基点点头，史蒂夫关掉水，然后打开门连忙抓过浴巾，他们好就能在淋浴间残留的温暖里擦干身体。他们挤在一起，碰手碰脚，却不觉得麻烦。史蒂夫用毛巾小心的挤压着巴基的头发，尽最大努力擦干。

 

“沙发归你。”他俩走进客厅时史蒂夫提议道。他打开被子卷，找出他们的睡衣。

“你睡哪里？”巴基问道，穿上法兰绒睡裤，还有一件过大的T恤衫。

“地板。”

“我也觉得地板好。”巴基说。史蒂夫点点头，黑暗里脸颊发烫。

史蒂夫在地毯上铺上被单，在一边摆上枕头，盖上莫琳拿来的被子。他们盖好被子，常常地舒了口气。

“晚安，索尔。”史蒂夫道。

“晚安，我的朋友们。”索尔回答道，被算作友人，巴基微笑起来。

他躺进自己最喜欢的位置——前胸贴着史蒂夫的前胸，将他们所有的弱点要害都藏在彼此之间，让骨头与肋骨去警惕背后。

头骨、肋骨还有索尔。

索尔能让巴基感觉到困倦——太放松了难以保持清醒了。他想不出在由这个身负铠甲的蓝眼天使守护着他时能有什么坏事发生，所以不介意自己卸下防备心。

巴基喜欢史蒂夫所有的朋友。

 **史蒂夫向来慧眼识人** ，巴基意识到，然后思考起这对于他自己的意义。

**如果我是史蒂夫最好的朋友，我就肯定当之无愧。一定是在那些泛黄的岁月里就赢得了。**

让人松了口气。

他想起了娜塔莎，如一个沉默的娇小版本的索尔，悄然停留在史蒂夫的生活里。无声地关怀着。如鹰隼般守护着。如神祗般洞察世事。

巴基想起了史蒂夫书中的一副油画。居斯塔夫·莫罗的《俄狄浦斯与斯芬克斯》。

**斯芬克斯是娜塔莎。现实主义者。**

**史蒂夫是俄狄浦斯。理想主义者。**

巴基想去偷那幅画，但是这样做是无用的，因为他需要两幅——这样史蒂夫和娜塔莎就能各有一幅了。

生错时代的肖像油画。巴基再次理解了时不我与。即便是诺曼诺夫。

 **由于要比大部分人的头脑更努力运行百倍千倍，所以她的思想要比实际上更苍老** ，巴基决定。

**史蒂夫也比实际上更苍老。男人很难活到九十多岁。史蒂夫也比实际上更年轻。因为清醒的岁月不过那三十年。**

**又一个驳论。**

**好在史蒂夫和娜塔莎遇见了彼此。他们相匹配。或者，他们并不是相配，他们是填补了彼此的缺口，他们用这种方式保持彼此呼吸着，没有人会被扔下。**

**她给予史蒂夫‘触摸’，这是一种‘需要’。**

**她亲吻史蒂夫** ，巴基记得。

**频频为之。她这样做时并没说以W开头的词。她就只是靠近，撅起嘴唇，随心所欲地贴上史蒂夫。**

**而史蒂夫就任由她吻。**

**他还回吻了她。**

**因为他们是朋友。**

**而史蒂夫说我是他最好的朋友呢。**

巴基歪头亲吻了史蒂夫的右脸颊。他感觉史蒂夫的手臂搂紧了他的腰，听见史蒂夫的心微微加快了。

史蒂夫转头亲吻巴基的右脸颊最为回答。现在，巴基感觉自己的心跳也加快了，跟着史蒂夫的心。他用脸颊蹭着史蒂夫的嘴要求更多。

史蒂夫抿唇一笑，然后规规矩矩地撅起来，再次贴上巴基的脸侧。

“给我你的那边脸颊。”史蒂夫低语，巴基顺从也便于史蒂夫也能亲吻到那边。“现在给我你的额头。”史蒂夫屏息。

巴基垂头让史蒂夫将亲吻印在他的发线上。史蒂夫用嘴唇微微推了一下巴基的头，这样他就能吻到巴基的左眉了。他感觉到一声轻轻的‘哦’，贴着他的锁骨窝吹拂而过，所以他又亲吻了巴基的右眉。然后他靠上去亲吻巴基的眼睑和鼻尖。

巴基刷地一下抬头亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，不希望他最钟爱的容颜被忽略。

那双唇丰满而柔软，有牙膏和皮肤的气息。

巴基能感觉到史蒂夫鼻子里呼出的气息吹拂过他自己的嘴唇。

他有种感觉，他又赢得了什么东西。感觉他已经走在了世人之前，而他们甚至都没意识到他们已被遗弃。

史蒂夫嗯了一声，巴基的嘴唇上戏谑地印下了一个长长的吻，后一路啄吻过巴基的胡子，蜿蜒到他下巴的线条上，然后搂过巴基，抚摸着他的后背。

“那首歌后来是怎样的？”巴基咕哝着，史蒂夫起初以为巴基是在睡梦中呓语。从前巴基睡着时，史蒂夫能跟他进行整场的对话。永远是荒谬到难以置信的胡话。但却美丽无比。

史蒂夫花了一秒钟才记起，这是多么漫长的一天。

“因为断电我们才没听完的那首？”史蒂夫问道，巴基点头。

贴在巴基耳边，史蒂夫温柔地唱起了《This Magic Moment》。

“给我唱点别的。”巴基呢喃着，用头轻轻顶着史蒂夫的下巴，以野兽的语言祈求着要求着。

史蒂夫唱起了《Impossible》，暗自告诉自己等一有机会就要给巴基播放纳特·金·科尔的版本，因为他无法诠释这首个歌的优美。没有乐队伴奏，这首歌让人感觉赤裸而怪异……而史蒂夫的嗓音则根本无法匹敌。

“还要。”巴基呢喃着，嘴唇几乎没动。

史蒂夫唱起了《Blue Moon》。今时今日，这只歌总是在他的脑海里。

 

 

 

早晨，莫琳出来发现史蒂夫和巴基还肢体交缠地在地毯上睡着。史蒂夫单手圈着巴基的腰，巴基单臂搂着史蒂夫的脖子。史蒂夫一条腿勾着巴基的胯。

她想起了所有在1929年戛然而止的童年。

想起了上世纪迷失在枪炮、坦克、战壕里的所有无辜生命。

想起了没人能不留下伤痕就熬过战争的定律。

想起了被迫成长却不被允许成人的男孩们。

想起了被囚困于残酷无情的日子里的人们。

想起了她屋檐下那两个努力尝试却无法死去的金发之人和记不起生存之道的棕发男子。

她微笑地看着酣睡在自己地板上这对‘难得的幸福’，然后踮起脚尖，穿过房间去煮咖啡了。

索尔还站在窗边，但头转过来让他可以看着莫琳的脸。

她意识到这是确保他们安全的一部分。他留下来是为了看她发现那对战士是那样的时会有什么反应。

“我也有一个像他俩的男孩。”她轻声道，越过他走进厨房。

索尔点点头，脸庞看起来年轻了一点。

“咖啡?”他问道。

“Aye, please。”他说道，微笑着听见了一个已经被人长久不用的词。它让她再次想起了她的祖父。

 

 

 

莫琳家的车道经过她整齐的几何形庭院，沿山而下，通向大海。她长的成人的房子就在那里。她和她的丈夫迈克尔就是在那里养大了他们的孩子。但孩子们都为了工作搬到了城里，迈克尔也出门去修复一道晴天才能看见的干石墙。他会跟他那样生活的大学同学住在一起，这让她精神放松。她最恨想起他要浪费掉所有时间每天在盘上路上开上开下。

 

 

他们吃早饭时，索尔召唤来了更多的云彩。它们翻腾流转，缓缓而来，这样的天气既不会惊扰到那些气象学家，他们下山去那栋老房子时又有了很好的遮挡。

 

房子里，所有的家具都盖着白布单。壁炉前的沙发椅看起来就像结实沉默的幽灵，正气愤于没人可以去捉弄。尘埃在从窗帘缝隙溜进来的模糊光线里舞动。

莫琳叹了口气，挥了下手示意一切。

“每年孩子们带着家人过来时，我们都把这里收拾出来过圣诞节用，但是除此之外，它就一直空着。在这里写作太容易分心了。我总是会发现有东西需要修理、上漆、掸灰或是维护。如果愿意，你们可以不用去动额外的房间，或者你们可以打开整个房子，给它彻底通风。”

“莫琳，这是——”史蒂夫开口。

“否则也是浪费。”她抢先说完。

“太费心了。”史蒂夫说。“我们不能——”

“你们能，你们会。”她说道，最终定局。

 

史蒂夫帮忙清洗，拽下布单、窗帘，在房子后面的工作间里的一个澡盆里清洗它们。索尔把这些亚麻织物带到外面，用风吹干，然后叫巴基去帮他叠好它们。

巴基一直在用鼻子不停地闻着这些织物，因为它们闻起来像天空，而他不知该如何形容那种气息。

 **有点像雪，** 他决定，但只半满意自己的答案。 **矿石和金属。**

 

 

午间，索尔悄然离开去了伦敦购物。

 

莫琳留史蒂夫和巴基单独安顿。

 

厨房里有一部老式拨盘电话，连着数英里的电话线，史蒂夫有点爱上了那东西。他想象着某个害了相思病的少年，在电话系绳上来回踱步，跟他的挚友一起对着某个男孩发呆，希望能有个比厨房更私密的空间去进行这样的谈话。

他们不能使用那部电话。他们不能冒险让他们的声音去往有可能被录音或认出的地方。索尔知道他们的电话号码，他们也知道他的，以防有紧急情况，但那是最后的选择。

 

史蒂夫告诉巴基他可以先选想要的房间。

“我们要分房？”巴基皱眉看着史蒂夫，额头都跟着皱了。

“放我们的东西，不过，若你想分的话。你有个只属于自己的地方也许是件好事。你可以随意处置它。在你需要空间、需要平静、需要隐私的时候就去那里。若我惹人生气了，就躲开我。”

史蒂夫在微笑。他并没有生气的表情。巴基把这看作好信号。

 **如果** ，巴基想着，打磨着这个词。就 **意味着所有的这些事皆有前提。皆可选择的，并非无法避免。**

 

房子后部有个卧室，面向大海，几乎被床本身占取了大半。它有松软的红白格子棉被，床脚垂着巨大的粗针床单。巴基想要史蒂夫挑这个房间，所有他走了过去。

第二个房间里配着一对一模一样的床。有许多蓝色。给一对男孩的房间。给一对兄弟。

巴基穿过走廊。

他喜欢那个窗子朝向青山的小卧室。那个空间几乎都是白色的，但是贴着床头的墙壁贴着植物图案的壁纸，剩下的墙壁上挂着压在相框里的干花。窗帘是蕾丝的。被单上有小鸟图案。床单上带着全棉绣花的花边。梳妆台上有两瓶香水，微笑的青年男女的照片插在镜子与镜框之间的缝隙里。有着各种色彩的拼色小地毯铺在地板上。那张双人床也很柔软。当他去压那个床垫时，巴基能听见藏在毯子下的鹅毛在羽绒床身中沙沙作响。

巴基将自己带来的书放在梳妆台上，转身发现史蒂夫正站在门口对他微笑。

 

 

索尔回来了，哼着歌塞满他们的冰箱，然后给他们煮晚饭。

“我们做什么？”史蒂夫问道，烤鸡美味到让蜷缩起了脚趾。

“休息。”索尔说，桌下用腿推了推史蒂夫的腿，轻轻撞了他一下。“你们都耽搁了。等我有了答案，我会随时带给你们。”

史蒂夫慢慢喘了口气。他从来就不擅长等待。

 

“列一张你们需要的东西的单子。”稍后要离开时索尔告诉们，他俩之间来回打量。

他们点点头。

索尔拉过史蒂夫抱住，亲吻史蒂夫的两颊。

巴基很高兴昨晚自己做了正确的事：史蒂夫是专门用来亲吻的朋友。

“谢谢所有的一切。”史蒂夫说道，鼻孔微微愤张，脸庞变紧绷。

索尔手握着史蒂夫的脖颈，拇指摩擦着史蒂夫下颚的边缘，直到史蒂夫的表情柔和下来，再次微笑。

“这是我的荣幸，我保证。”索尔告诉他。

然后索尔也拥抱并亲吻了巴基，巴基近距离观察了那副炙热的双眸。

它们并不完全像史蒂夫的眼睛，但却亲切友好，巴基有点困惑，这两对美丽的蓝眼居然能够如此迥然不同。比起他男人的气息，索尔闻起来更像天空的味道。他的皮肤也比他们的更温暖。他的气息像苹果，纵然他并没吃过苹果，而这令巴基微笑，虽然他并不明白是为什么。

 

 

 

 

淋浴器是一个挂着浴帘的老式四脚浴缸。很窄，当他们轮番站到莲蓬头下面时，史蒂夫与巴基不得不小心地彼此移动。巴基喜欢这样。每次经通过时，史蒂夫都要温柔地抓住他，确保他们不会撞到彼此，摔到地上。就像是一场游戏或一只舞。史蒂夫微笑着，赤裸着，表情疲乏又放松。很新奇，一次就能将这一切尽收眼底。那副宽阔的肩膀终于松弛下来了。史蒂夫的姿态有点慵懒。自从巴基来了之后，他就没有刮过胡子。那令他看起来年轻又无忧无虑。但它遮住了他的脸，更加难以看清他有多么的英俊，这让巴基觉得是种浪费。

巴基想到了自己的胡子。想起了在其之下他有多么的难以辨认。他决定要在早晨将其除去。他无需对史蒂夫隐藏自己的脸庞。而且，透过毛发难以感觉到亲吻。

 

巴基跟着史蒂夫回到了有格子图案棉被的卧室。他站在门口，怕自己会错意，但史蒂夫移到床的另一边，邀请地掀起毯子。巴基明显放松下来，然后钻进被单里。

他们都累了，唯一能做的就是交缠成一个疲惫的结，啄吻彼此的双颊后，立刻就沉入了梦乡。

 

 

（第七章完）

 

第八章（未完结）抢先看：[戳我](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释2】这句诗出自罗伯特•弗罗斯特的《白桦林》中的One could do worse than be a swinger of birches.  
> 全诗以“弯曲的白桦树”为中心，形成了大地与天空的象征体系。白桦树本应该笔直向上，但诗人却看到了弯曲的白桦树，进而对白桦树弯曲的原因进行了猜想。在分析出实际的原因是Ice-storms do that.，之后，诗人却更情愿相信，是一个小男孩儿荡弯了它们。一个贫穷而孤独的小男儿孩儿，在与白桦树游戏的时候荡弯了他们。“我”接下来表示，“我过去就是这样一个荡树的孩子”  
> 弯曲的白桦树，小男孩儿，甚至“我”，都属于地面，属于“冰”、贫穷、孤独、“迷路”。他们是被苦难与孤独困于大地的命运共同体。  
> 就在此时，“我”表示：“我真想离开这人世一时半会儿”，通过“荡树”的童年游戏，离开一会儿，再回来。“我”真正的愿望是，通过“荡树”这样的“游戏”远离苦难，向上，接近天空，也就是接近美好和神圣。  
> 所以最后两句的意思是：能通过“荡树”（人类的游戏活动，实际是文化生活的暗示），稍微远离人生最接近大地的东西，远离人被压弯的苦难和孤独 应该不错，但事实上，“我”知道人做的比“荡树”没意思的事儿更多（无法接近诗性的苦闷）。
> 
> Birches  
> 　　　　  
> 　　　　When I see birches bend to left and right  
> 　　　　Across the lines of straighter darker trees,  
> 　　　　I like to think some boy"s been swinging them.  
> 　　　　But swinging doesn"t bend them down to stay.  
> 　　　　Ice-storms do that. Often you must have seen them  
> 　　　　Loaded with ice a sunny winter morning  
> 　　　　After a rain. They click upon themselves  
> 　　　　As the breeze rises, and turn many-coloured  
> 　　　　As the stir cracks and crazes their enamel.  
> 　　　　Soon the sun"s warmth makes them shed crystal shells  
> 　　　　Shattering and avalanching on the snow-crust  
> 　　　　Such heaps of broken glass to sweep away  
> 　　　　You"d think the inner dome of heaven had fallen.  
> 　　　　They are dragged to the withered bracken by the load,  
> 　　　　And they seem not to break; though once they are bowed  
> 　　　　So low for long, they never right themselves:  
> 　　　　You may see their trunks arching in the woods  
> 　　　　Years afterwards, trailing their leaves on the ground,  
> 　　　　Like girls on hands and knees that throw their hair  
> 　　　　Before them over their heads to dry in the sun.  
> 　　　　But I was going to say when Truth broke in  
> 　　　　With all her matter-of-fact about the ice-storm,  
> 　　　　I should prefer to have some boy bend them  
> 　　　　As he went out and in to fetch the cows--  
> 　　　　Some boy too far from town to learn baseball,  
> 　　　　Whose only play was what he found himself,  
> 　　　　Summer or winter, and could play alone.  
> 　　　　One by one he subdued his father"s trees  
> 　　　　By riding them down over and over again  
> 　　　　Until he took the stiffness out of them,  
> 　　　　And not one but hung limp, not one was left  
> 　　　　For him to conquer. He learned all there was  
> 　　　　To learn about not launching out too soon  
> 　　　　And so not carrying the tree away  
> 　　　　Clear to the ground. He always kept his poise  
> 　　　　To the top branches, climbing carefully  
> 　　　　With the same pains you use to fill a cup  
> 　　　　Up to the brim, and even above the brim.  
> 　　　　Then he flung outward, feet first, with a swish,  
> 　　　　Kicking his way down through the air to the ground.  
> 　　　　So was I once myself a swinger of birches.  
> 　　　　And so I dream of going back to be.  
> 　　　　It"s when I"m weary of considerations,  
> 　　　　And life is too much like a pathless wood  
> 　　　　Where your face burns and tickles with the cobwebs  
> 　　　　Broken across it, and one eye is weeping  
> 　　　　From a twig"s having lashed across it open.  
> 　　　　I"d like to get away from earth awhile  
> 　　　　And then come back to it and begin over.  
> 　　　　May no fate wilfully misunderstand me  
> 　　　　And half grant what I wish and snatch me away  
> 　　　　Not to return. Earth"s the right place for love:  
> 　　　　I don"t know where it"s likely to go better.  
> 　　　　I"d like to go by climbing a birch tree~  
> 　　　　And climb black branches up a snow-white trunk  
> 　　　　Toward heaven, till the tree could bear no more,  
> 　　　　But dipped its top and set me down again.  
> 　　　　That would be good both going and coming back.  
> 　　　　One could do worse than be a swinger of birches.


	8. 我已停止了梦想

他们醒来时天已经晚了。好吧，是正值午后。史蒂夫下床只是因为内急逼不得已。等他再爬上床事，巴基又缠住他，他们又眯了半小时。

史蒂夫右侧身躺着，巴基左侧身躺着。平常他们都是相反的。巴基发现自己更喜欢这样，因为他的右手能任意碰触史蒂夫了，用他的血肉，他能更清晰地感受到史蒂夫。他的指腹顺应了史蒂夫五官的起伏，以至于巴基本身都随着每一次触摸发生了微弱的变化。

史蒂夫再次睁开眼时，巴基正用一种迷离的样子看着他。

“我也有亲戚吗？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫唇上的微笑，温柔。歉然。

“你有侄女，你有侄孙女和侄孙，你还有曾侄孙。”史蒂夫回答。“这还只是在美国的。你在这里还有几个O’Bearains，都已经八十多了。”【注释1】

“我有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“你有一个妹妹。叫贝姬。”

“她死了。”

“是呀，巴克，我很遗憾。她是在2006年过世的。她嫁给了杰克·沙纳汉。他是个温柔的孩子——你会喜欢他的。他是在99年过世的。”

“那我的—— **我们的** ——双亲呢？”

“你爸爸是在64年去世的，你妈妈在70年过世了。”

巴基点点头，皱起了脸。

“记不起他们。”巴基认命道，哭了起来，因为他都不知道自己失去了谁。

“没关系的。”

“我连自己的妈妈都记不起。”巴基哽咽道，惊恐地摇着头。

“我会替咱俩记住她的。”史蒂夫安慰着，抚摸着巴基的头发，亲吻他的脸颊，直到他的呼吸稳定下来。“你继承了她的嘴唇。”史蒂夫温柔地提示道。“还有她的头发和双眼。你还继承了她的腰臀。”史蒂夫说着用自己的小腿碰了一下。“你继承了你父亲的骨架——身高和一切，而这也是他的双肩。他的下巴与你的一模一样。前额和下颚骨也是。”史蒂夫微笑着点点那道下巴上的凹陷。“而这是你外祖母的鼻子。”史蒂夫说完，用自己的鼻子摩擦着它。

“那你呢？”巴基问。“你像谁？”

“我长得像我妈妈，但是长着我爸爸的眉毛。我十四岁的时候看起来其实更像她，在我的鼻子第一次被打破前。”

巴基摸摸史蒂夫鼻梁上的凸起。

“你在美国还有其他亲戚吗？”巴基问道。

“没。”

 **所以，我们并非只是逃开神盾局** ，巴基意识到。 **我们是在逃开……虚无。逃开孤寂。逃开陌生人。逃开史蒂夫不曾拥有的家人。**

**奔向血源。奔向先祖与后嗣。**

巴基希望自己能提供那些东西。他想用自己的血统庇护史蒂夫。

他能给予的只有自己的双臂，所以他用双臂更紧地抱住史蒂夫，史蒂夫嗯了声。

“你有我。”巴基告诉他，他能感觉到史蒂夫贴着他的脖子点点头。

“谢谢，巴克。”

 

【注释1】巴恩斯/Barnes为O'Bearain（盖尔语）的英语变体，Barnes源自爱尔兰语，是Bearan的演变体，意为‘矛/枪’。（感谢贝拉提供的英文解释）

 

 

 

四点钟，他们听见莫琳的脚步声沿着车道一路走来，他们连忙爬起身穿上衣服冲下楼。

史蒂夫的头发一团乱。巴基的也是。他们脸庞浮肿，满是枕头压痕。睡意依旧徘徊在他们的眼角。

她敲门时，他们还在努力为彼此整理仪表。

“莫琳，嗨。抱歉。”史蒂夫说着，微笑着拨弄着头右侧一缕不听话的头发，招呼着她进门。

“都还好吗，小伙子们？”

“是呀，很好，谢谢。”史蒂夫说道，巴基睡意朦胧地点头附和。

她是顺道过来看看他们晚餐是不是需要点什么的。当她看见冰箱里时，惊讶地瞪大了双眼。索尔已经把里面塞满了。橱柜里也塞得满满当当。

“你们想要什么，就马上直接说出来。别想办法凑合。”她说道。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫说道，一秒钟后巴基也说道，他正睡眼惺忪地斜靠在洗碗池上。

莫琳微笑。

“回去睡觉吧，男孩们。”

“我们看着那么糟糕，嗯？”史蒂夫问。

“你们看起来像就属于那里。”

“说的对。”史蒂夫笑道，她捏捏他的手肘，说‘晚安’。

 

他们太饿了，没法直接回去睡觉，所以他们吃了配着黄油、蜂蜜和肉桂的麦片当早餐。又热又美味。巴基垂下头，深吸上一口馨香的水蒸气。过后，他还能在自己的头发里闻到香料的气息。

 

早餐唤醒了他们，令他们更加饥饿。

 

史蒂夫一刷好盘子，就立刻开始做晚餐，那也是他们的午餐。

巴基抓着一把刀，小心地在自己的手臂上磨锋利，用洗碗精给自己胡子涂上泡沫，然后就着废纸篓开始刮脸。

当他刮完时，皮肤一点也没割破。

史蒂夫望着，微笑着，很久很久。

“晚饭后你能帮我刮一下吗？”史蒂夫问道，巴基点点头。

巴基坐在桌边，看着，看着史蒂夫在炉子上炖酱汁、煮大把的面条、将奶酪与鸡蛋、牛至、褐色的肉混合在一起，铺在一只大盘子里。

一小时后，史蒂夫正弯身去看炉子上的东西，巴基突然看见了一个更小的史蒂夫的形象与现实重叠。

“过去一直是你煮饭。”巴基说，史蒂夫转身，微笑。

“是呀。你整天都要工作。有可能的时候我也去送送报纸，但那只是在早晨。我至少能给你做做晚饭。”史蒂夫微微红了脸。“是妈妈教我的。从前我也总给她煮饭。”

“你总是怕自己会把饭烧糊。”巴基回忆道。

“我们真的浪费不起食物。”

巴基点点头。

“我很喜欢。”巴基说。

“我的厨艺？”

“回到家里看见你在煮饭。就好像我们是一对老夫妻。你这样弯身的时候经常偷捏你的屁股。”

“是呀。”史蒂夫赞同道，然后笑着回去继续监视他的烤宽面条。

而巴基继续回去监视史蒂夫的屁股。从前史蒂夫的屁股就是个好东西。现在不止是它好。巴基推论那让它变得‘更’好。但他是不会说‘优于’的，他不确定自己的大脑为什么要坚持这种区分。

 

史蒂夫说烤面条出炉后要先‘放一放’，否则会变糊，还会烫掉他们的嘴。

巴基说这‘就是懒惰’，伸手掰下浅盘角上翘起来的一块酥脆的通心粉。在过去的二十分钟里，厨房里一直弥漫着美味的香气，巴基满脑子都是这个香味。

史蒂夫的手臂冒出来挡住巴基的手腕。

“你想烫着嘴巴吗？”史蒂夫问。他努力看起来顽固又担忧，但他的眼睛在闪光，嘴唇在上挑。

“也许。”巴基承认道，眼馋地看着手指间的食物。

史蒂夫哼了声。

“先吹吹，否则等你的味蕾烫疼了时候我是不会同情你的。”史蒂夫警告道。

巴基乖乖吹吹。他只嚼了两下，就嗯嗯着又去抓更多。第二口他几乎连吹都没吹。第三口的时候他根本没吹。

史蒂夫靠在厨台上，柔声笑着，摇摇头。

“有什么好笑的？” 巴基含着一嘴的奶酪问道。

“过去你喝咖啡也是这样。我始终不理解你怎么就没害自己进了医院。你总是喝得那么烫，烫得我不在你的马克杯包上毛巾都不敢碰。”

巴基耸耸肩，继续用手在他们的晚餐里挑挑拣拣，直到史蒂夫把他赶开，开始端菜上桌。

巴基要求边角的部分，因为他喜欢奶酪酥脆的口感。

 

第二晚，史蒂夫做了菠菜，巴基只嚼了一口就皱起了鼻子。

“你确定这东西能吃？”巴基问道，瞪着自己叉子上挂着的那几片绿菜叶。他看起来真的好担心哦。

“是的。”史蒂夫笑道。“我保证，没有毒。”

“它令我的牙齿感觉起来像……苦菜。”

“来。”史蒂夫说，微笑，从巴基的盘子上刮走菠菜，堆到自己盘子里。

巴基自己又盛了一次面包屑炸土豆来代替。

 

对史蒂夫来说，巴基‘不想要’什么甚至好过巴基‘想要’什么。巴基知道他可以对史蒂夫说‘不’给了史蒂夫极大的心灵平静。

 

 

 

第一周结束时，巴基提问前不再紧绷起身体表情痛苦了。之后也不再舔牙等着被塞上橡胶牙套。不再整日无声地紧跟在史蒂夫身后。

巴基喜欢仰躺在沙发上看书。他迷上了烹饪书籍。里面的信息都非常有用。而且图片也十分美好。

史蒂夫将一堆便签纸裁成小条，巴基用它们标示出他想让史蒂夫烹调的食谱。史蒂夫翻看后就会根据所需食材列出一张杂货清单。

 

但，大多数时候，巴基都在睡觉。

在晴朗的日子里，他会在沙发上打盹儿，史蒂夫或在阅读或做晚饭或是洗衣服或在画他。客厅比那些卧室都要昏暗，更利于深度睡眠。

在多云的日子里，巴基在楼上睡觉。有时他会睡在史蒂夫的床上，被单渗入了史蒂夫皮肤的气息，足以哄他入眠。但有时候他要挂满压干花的房间里的那张柔软的羽毛床。夜里他们并不睡在那里，所以床垫闻起来还不怎么有史蒂夫的味道。巴基的解决办法是叫史蒂夫来陪他一起睡。

史蒂夫乐于从命。有时候他也会睡着，但更多的时候他只是躺着，听着巴基的呼吸。看着他的脸庞松弛下来，嘴唇微微张着。看着巴基的口水慢慢流出嘴角濡湿了枕头。追随着巴基的双眼，看着它们在眼皮之下来回运动，看着那些赋予这双眼色彩的微小血管。

他一直暗自记录着巴基双眼周围的阴影。有时，它们是越过下眼眶的一抹浅赭。有时，它们是内眼角上一弯光滑的紫红。有时，它们只是眉骨弧度下的一缕淡紫。

但巴基的气息从不改变。他们所用的香波与肥皂的香气漂浮于上，但巴基的气息永远曾有别于他们在布鲁克林的岁月。

海盐。汽油。铁锈。乳霜。

这让史蒂夫理解了为什么狗狗喜欢在东西里打滚。他想要巴基的气息沾满他的全身。想要一只猎犬都难以区分他们。

他们相贴的所有地方他都能感觉到巴基的脉搏，是一个不断提醒着他的挚友活着是安全的永恒提示。在有着柔软蓬松羽毛被的双人床上，是如此的温暖与柔软。

所有的这一切让史蒂夫感觉如此富有。他有巴基，有温暖，有安慰，肚子里有食物。

**天堂极乐莫过如此。**

 

 

 

每周四十一点钟索尔都会来跟他们喝咖啡。他给史蒂夫和巴基带来了大瓶的卡布奇诺，而大瓶的拿铁是给他自己的。

他还带来了他们大部分的杂货。

但，永远都有意外惊喜。

 给巴基的书籍，量子力学与天体物理。给史蒂夫的美术书籍，看完就会被巴基偷走。稍后，它们会出现在巴基卧室的梳妆台上——或里面。

还有漂亮到史蒂夫几乎不舍得用的素描簿。色彩丰富的铅笔与粉笔。黄油般的硬蜡笔和精致的葡萄藤炭笔。

这些东西巴基也偷了几样。他一直都非常喜欢画画。

每周都有给巴基的衣服。索尔能用眼看出他的尺寸。他穿淡灰色的上衣和靛蓝色的裤子漂亮，所以索尔就带来了这些。

跑步的鞋也需要。还有棒球帽和淡粉色的手套，这样太没就能在阳光灿烂的日子外出而不用担心在卫星照片中被认出。

在第一个月底，索尔问巴基最常穿什么，巴基承认他与史蒂夫整体都只穿着睡衣，除非有客人，或是他们要离开房子去慢跑和画画。

索尔微笑，接下来的那周就带来了羊毛织物、法兰绒，和针织睡衣裤。

 

索尔也带来了娜塔莎的报告。

神盾局还在寻找冬日战士。

他们并不知道巴基还活着。

已知的和可能的九头蛇成员都保持低调，躲瘟疫一样避开彼此，害怕被彼此牵连。

 

巴基给了索尔他到过的九头蛇坐标位置，虽然他也不知道他们是否还活动着，甚至是否还存在——有些来自四十年代。索尔汇报给了娜特，他们一起架起属于自己的监控设备。他们不能让任何人知道他们如何选定自己的目标，因为那样，就会有人知道他们拥有一个情报来源，而那个所谓来源的身份就会显得过于明显。

 

 

 

第六周，史蒂夫和巴基形成了一种舒适的生活规律。

清晨，他们赶在日出前慢跑，以防有人看见他们。这项运动似乎能令巴基睡得更安稳，自从他们开始这种作息规则之后，他噩梦的次数大幅度减少。

今天，在他们跑步之后，史蒂夫正站在门口的黄色日光里脱鞋子。他保持双腿伸直，弯着腰，拉直腿筋，解着鞋带。

巴基经过时，掐了一把史蒂夫丰满的右屁股蛋，还拍了两下。

“我猜所有的这些跑步还是有好处的。”巴基说着走进厨房里给他俩倒水。

史蒂夫哼了一声，假装自己的脸红了是因为头朝下。

 **还是个爱调情的浪子，** 史蒂夫惊讶 **。都深入骨髓了。**

史蒂夫知道自己的屁股变大了。也的确是因为跑步。巴基一如既往爱比赛，所以他们一直在做全速短跑。与时间和彼此竞逐。巴基做事从不半途而废。

史蒂夫知道巴基看着一切，所以有注意到他胃口渐大也并不奇怪。

 

似乎，生长也早晚会被提及。

 

让史蒂夫有个更大的屁屁巴基觉得没问题： **更多史蒂夫** 永远都是件好事。

 

 

 

一周后，巴基正用纸盒直接喝橘汁的时候，听见身后轻轻的一声啪，感觉左屁股蛋微微刺痛了下。回头，看见史蒂夫正抡着一条洗碗布。

“这栋房子里我们用杯子，小流氓。它们可不是摆着当装饰品的。”史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫努力忍住不要微笑时，五官扭曲成美妙的形状。他的牙齿努力要从嘴唇间一窥。双眼几乎眯起来，两颊上是淡淡的红润。

巴基发现那是能传染的。自己的皮肤感觉比从前更热。自己的血都冲到里脸上，虽然它需要的是冷却。自己的心跳快了一咪咪。

常常，只是看着史蒂夫就能对他产生这种影响：咬着下唇微微皱眉、聚精会神趴在素描簿上的史蒂夫；漫不经心吃着烤面包舔掉指尖上黄油的史蒂夫；毫无防备、放松沉睡在他眼前的史蒂夫。

但当史蒂夫这样碰触他时——这些微小的、微笑着的打趣的碰触——反应更加强烈。他的脸立刻就会红，他会寻求史蒂夫的关注。

巴基露出坏笑，将橘汁盒再次凑到嘴边。

史蒂夫露齿一笑，在巴基喝光橘汁时又轻轻地抽了巴基的屁股。

“我有充分的根据可知你正在打的是我妈妈的屁股。”巴基说。

史蒂夫红了脸，温柔地微笑，然后走近，半弯下身。

“对不起呀，巴恩斯太太。”史蒂夫非常正式地对巴基的屁股说，然后歉意地亲了下他抽过的地方。然后他直起身，用手指戳巴基的腋下，直到巴基大笑着蠕动起来。

迄今为止，史蒂夫可以用笑话、打趣和欢愉令巴基微笑，但挠痒痒是通往彻底欢笑的唯一途径。

 

今夜，在他们共浴之后，巴基出了浴室并没像平常那样左转，而是右转，去了他自己的房间。未经邀请，史蒂夫从不进入那个房间。所以巴基习惯了发出邀请。

史蒂夫裸身站在走廊里，看着，直到巴基停下脚步，转头。

“你来吗？”巴基问。史蒂夫点点头。

巴基的脉搏快了一点。每分钟三十下。他的皮肤因沐浴而绯红，但那色泽已经开始变淡。而现在他又红了。

他就要得到自己想要的了，所以他自觉很聪明，但他还不确定史蒂夫是否已经看穿了他。

巴基的衣柜里满是衣服，但梳妆台里却塞满了书。他们一直将睡衣放在史蒂夫的房间里，因为那是他们沐浴后会去的地方。不过，巴基想要‘这个’史蒂夫——这个只属于他的史蒂夫。这个刚刚出浴的。这个湿漉漉的、赤裸的、温暖放松、且美丽的挚友。

巴基爬上床，掀起毯子，邀请史蒂夫进来。

史蒂夫快乐地嗯了声，滑进他身边。

巴基听着鹅羽在史蒂夫的躯干下发出沙沙声，听见被单的织线刷过史蒂夫的皮肤。

然后，史蒂夫翻身侧躺，他们就能一如既往那边蜷缩在一起了。

他们之间没有空气。

从头到脚都是零。

温暖、安全、柔软且温润；是巴基在冷冻舱里没有的一切。

巴基觉得自己的皮肤一定记得那些冰冷干涩的日子；它对这一切的饥渴是无法抑制的。他用手指梳过史蒂夫的头发，这样那些湿润的发丝就能在指缝里聚集。这栋房间里的空气是六十八点四，但他们的皮肤是九十八点六，所以他们这样紧贴着彼此时会令彼此出汗。巴基喜欢沐浴在这些从史蒂夫身体里蒸腾出来的咸水珠中。那感觉就像史蒂夫是某种粉色的芦荟植物，抚慰着他。而且，在他们的下腹部，卷曲的粗糙毛发蕴含着来自他们淋浴的水，他们脆弱的性器就栖息在湿润的软毛里。

巴基希望他与史蒂夫是某种更具渗透性的物种的成员。希望他们相贴之处的膈膜能溶解，这样他们的血液就能在彼此的血管里奔腾流淌了。

照现在的样子，他的选择有限。泪腺、耳孔和鼻孔都太小。尿道和导管让他想起导尿管，可史蒂夫身上没有哪部分小到足以那样嵌入他体内。肛管与直肠令巴基畏缩。在他作为左拉小白鼠的岁月里，他被要求在实验前清空肠道与膀胱，好令恐惧与疼痛不至于吓得他又拉又尿。但他并不能按命令排泄大便，所以他经常被要求自给灌肠剂。即使没东西要再进巴基的屁股里，那样都太快了。

可，他想给史蒂夫某些并不只是个排泄口的东西。史蒂夫值得上更加甜蜜的东西。

他也不想操史蒂夫。他的大脑拒绝用将那个字眼与‘史蒂夫罗杰斯’相关联。它有丑陋的暗喻。

**操得像摧毁一样。**

**被操被干得如在劫难逃。**

 

 **性爱** ，巴基就觉得很好。

**交合。**

**交尾。**

**配对（mate）。动词。1：“使平等、竞争，”1590年代作“使匹敌、成双、嫁娶，缔结婚姻。”动物学中亦作。“以繁殖为目的使之成对。”关联词汇：成对的；交尾。**

**伴（mate）。1：“伙伴、哥们、战友。”14世纪中期，亦作：“同伴（14世纪晚期），来自中古低地德语mate，gemate（配子）‘同桌用餐的人，共餐之人（messmate）’”**

**我们向来一同吃饭。**

**配偶。**

**已婚的。**

**成双。**

**爱侣。**

**爱。名词1.一种深深钟爱的强烈感觉。**

**2.** **某人钟爱的人或物。同义词：挚爱，亲爱的，最亲爱的，心肝儿，甜心，天使，蜜糖**

**爱。动词1.对于某个人的深刻的浪漫或性方面的依赖。**

**同义词：爱慕，醉心于，崇拜。**

**崇拜。**

**赞美。**

**歌颂。**

**珍爱。**

**史蒂夫就是美德。与天使为伍。朝圣者应该在他门前踩出小路。**

**史蒂夫还是美丽的。仁慈的。亲切的。没道理不崇拜他。爱他。向他求爱。**

 

 **来自双唇的赞美，** 巴基记起。

 

巴基倾身，将史蒂夫的上嘴唇衔在自己的双唇间。内里湿润光滑的皮肤贴着他的嘴巴滑动，让他哼起来。史蒂夫深吸了口气，快活地将他们的胸口贴在一起。

然后巴基咬了下史蒂夫的下嘴唇。更饱满，更柔韧。更贴合进巴基的嘴里。他轻轻吸吮着，史蒂夫在嗓子里发出轻轻的动静。

为了再听见那声音，巴基更用力的吸吮，他的努力没有白费。他能感觉到他们的心跳变快了。他们的呼吸也改变了。更紧绷，更有意识，他们的肺部礼貌地试图不要打断他们的亲吻。

史蒂夫发出一声新——在巴基听来，是不可思议——的动静，因为巴基用舌尖轻轻描绘过他的上唇。就如一声低语，史蒂夫反射性地微微蜷起腰跨，发出这一声叫喊。

巴基外头，舔过史蒂夫的唇缝，直到它们为他分开，直到他能舔到内里。

他能感觉到锋利的牙齿和天鹅绒般的舌头。敞开的湿热。肥厚的舌脊舔过那片味觉的高地，应和了男人阴茎的底面。丝绒垫质感的双颊，软而厚，在史蒂夫轻柔地吸吮他时，紧裹了他的舌头。

所以，他在史蒂夫体内。他能品尝、触摸、闻到、看到、听到他的朋友。

史蒂夫让他拥有了这一切。

一场盛宴。

以圣徒才有的慷慨。

史蒂夫更坚定地吸了下巴基的舌头，巴基的腰胯立刻自动动起来，就好像它们与他的唇口之间有某种不可见的联系。

史蒂夫的呼吸炙热，贴着巴基的皮肤。湿而热。而史蒂夫的胸口正以一种催眠的节奏抵着巴基的胸膛敲打。在上，史蒂夫吸气时肋骨撑起，让他们的胸乳紧贴在一起；在下，史蒂夫心脏的轻拍应和着巴基自己血管里的运动。

他们的心跳在他们的双腿间最为明显，在那里血液奉陪，涌上表面。他们的阴茎随着每一次脉动微微颤动。巴基勃起了。史蒂夫也是。所以巴基感觉满足——这意味着史蒂夫也想与他交配。

巴基将嘴唇压进史蒂夫的唇口间，用舌头诱哄地爱抚史蒂夫的舌头，催促它进到自己的嘴里，这样他才能吸吮它。

史蒂夫任他。

所以现在，巴基也让史蒂夫进到了自己体内。这所有的温暖、仁爱与美好都正存在于他的身体里了。

心甘情愿。

史蒂夫歪头，描绘过巴基上牙的内弧。他用回旋的抚摸沐浴了巴基的舌头，感觉着巴基的舌以回旋的动作回应。他啃咬吮吸巴基的嘴唇，巴基也对着他崛起嘴，拥抱紧扣他的唇齿。

巴基温柔地贴着他蠕动，他们双双地哼，缓慢地扭动腰胯，让他们的阴茎抵着彼此腹部的潮湿皮肤滑动研磨。

史蒂夫的双臂紧环着巴基——右臂在巴基的脖子下，左臂揽住巴基的腰，手指分开平贴在巴基的后腰上。

巴基想要史蒂夫的左手放得更低一点，所以他朝后伸手将它放在了那里。

史蒂夫呻吟一声，随后感激地捏了一把巴基的臀。

巴基想要他们的身体再次匹配，所以他沿着史蒂夫的背脊伸手下去，直到捧住那弧度完美的臀部。

史蒂夫惊喘一声，巴基捏了一把他的屁股，随后用力下压让他们的胯贴得更紧。

他们全身的肌肉都扭曲绷紧。呼吸变得越来越困难。他们奋力维持双胯的节奏。

对于巴基，感觉就像史蒂夫同时弄痒了他所有的地方。就像他需要大笑才能将其全部释放。

史蒂夫对着巴基的唇口呻吟，巴基能在自己的牙齿中感觉到那震颤。他呻吟着回应——一声模糊的回响——史蒂夫立刻将他抓得更紧了。史蒂夫再次吸吮巴基的舌头，绷紧巴基屁股上的手指，用力摩擦他们的腰胯。巴基又挺动了两下，随即轻声哭喊，射在了史蒂夫的小腹上。

“哦，巴克。”史蒂夫喘息道，将脸埋进巴基的肩窝里。他的腰胯又摆动了一下，然后变用精液涂抹了巴基的腹部。

他们再次以双臂环绕彼此的肋骨，静卧，喘息，然后在自己嘴唇紧贴的皮肤上印下迷醉的吻。

 

 **我们再次匹配** ，巴基想着，随后震惊于他们残酷的对称。

他能感觉到他们小腹之间的液体从他们的身体一侧低落向床单。

他们的心脏和肺正步调一致地放慢速度。

他们的四肢正缓缓松弛下来。

 

他们跌进床里，半卧半躺。

史蒂夫用手指画过腹部的湿痕，又将它们舔净。

巴基模仿了他。他能尝到他们昨晚作为甜点所吃的菠萝。他分辨不出这是谁的精液。不再是他们任何一个。已全部混合。再无法分辨。

 **精子（种）** ，巴基想着。 **名词。拉丁语。** **“** **动植物或人的种子** **”** **引申** **“** **起源，精髓，原则，起因。** **”**

**精髓。**

**本质的。**

**必不可少。**

**需求。**

**养料。**

**史蒂夫在吃我，我在吃史蒂夫。他的肠道会将我转化成能量，这样他的心脏就会跳动，他的肺就会呼吸。**

**起因。** **对象。**

**目标。名词1：一个被瞄准或搜寻的物体；一个目的。**

**同义词：企图，意图，意志，目标，标的，方向，客体，终结，想法，指向，企图，计划，野心，渴望，欲念，希望。**

**意志。**

巴基很乐意将‘这个’视作自己的意志。

**目标。**

**计划。**

**任务。**

**任务：名词：1项为政治、宗教或商业目的而实施的重要工作。**

**同义词：分派，委任，考察，旅行，出差，事业，行动，差事，职业，工作，职责，劳动，负责，信任。**

**信任，名词，源自古斯坎的纳维亚语‘traust’“帮助，信心，保护，支持”，动词，C.1200，源自古斯坎的纳维亚语‘treysta’“依赖，使强壮和安全。”**

**我依赖史蒂夫。他帮助我所有的一切。他让我变得强壮而安全。他每晚都睡在我怀里。**

巴基看着自己的双臂。

两条手臂都很强壮，却只有一个是安全的。

另一个是一枚炸弹，而它就被钉在他们的身体之间，伺机要将他们都杀掉。


End file.
